Rose et Finn
by Everlark-Preaton
Summary: *SPOILS TOME 3* "Mes parents sont les Amants les plus populaires du pays, et ont été les plus détestés. Ils nous ont sauvé d'un gouvernement de sadiques" "Mon père était un loyal soldat de la Révolte et dévoué à sa cause, amoureux d'une femme qui aurait sombré dans une profonde folie sans lui. Mais il est mort." L'histoire de Rose Mellark et de Finn Odair, 18 ans après la Révolte.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai craqué. J'ai publié une nouvelle fiction. Mais cela fait déjà un petit moment que je traîne sur ce sujet, et elle me tient vraiment à cœur (sûrement parce que la vie après la Révolte m'a toujours intriguée). Cette fois ci il ne s'agit pas d'un Crossover, mais d'une fiction centrée sur Hunger Games, et dans un genre completement different, moins aventurier et plus centré sur un quotidien plus banal. Un sujet je pense vu et revu, mais j'avais envie d'écrire un après-Révolte comme je me l'imaginait. :)

J'ai été assez inspiré notamment par la fiction Peeta, Gale et Moi de **Peetniss, **que j'avais vraiment adorée, et qui m'a inspirée pour le côté lycée et vie américaine. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop d'avoir repris ce principe ;)

Je vous ai concocté un petit prologue simple, mais qui devrait vous aider à déjà vous situer dans ce que je vais vous raconter par la suite :)

* * *

PROLOGUE :

La fille du feu se pencha vers sa fille, nouvellement née il y avait à peine dix minutes. Un rayonnant sourire sur son visage, elle ne cessait d'admirer le nouveau-né, qui restait calme dans les bras de sa mère.  
Peeta se pencha vers elles, les deux femmes pour qui il vivait et qu'il chérissait le plus au monde.

"**Bienvenue chez nous, Rose,** murmura t-il, après avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de Katniss."

Ainsi fut née Rose Julietta Mellark, un an après la Révolte, le 16 Janvier.

•••

Annie Cresta, devenue Annie Odair depuis maintenant plus d'un an, observait son fils, Finn, tranquillement endormi. Elle venait d'assister à la naissance de Rose Mellark, laquelle avait 6 mois de moins que son enfant à elle.  
Elle caressa le crâne du bébé, sur lequel commençaient à apparaître de petits cheveux chatains, tirant sur le blond, du même blond que ceux de son père, et elle soupira à cette pensée.  
Elle savait déjà que Finn et Rose deviendraient de grands amis, avant mêmes qu'ils ne se soient rencontrés.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

_17 ans après..._

Assise devant son casier, Rose Mellark attendait impatiemment sa meilleure amie, Mila Jordan. Elles étaient censées se retrouver ici pour aller déjeuner, comme à leur habitude. Mais aujourd'hui, allez savoir pourquoi, Mila n'était toujours pas arrivée.  
Les cinq premières minutes, Rose, qui n'était pas dans le même cours que son amie, se disait que la professeur de mathématiques de celle-ci, Mme Collins, avait du les retenir un peu trop longtemps. Mais cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure qu'elle attendait, et que Mila ne se montrait toujours pas, alors que la plupart des élèves de son cours étaient maintenant partis manger depuis dix bonnes minutes.  
A ce moment la, elle vit une ombre apparaître sur le sol, suivie d'une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

"**Fainéante ! Ça fait à peine cinq minutes que tu attends, et tu es déjà assise !**  
\- **Monsieur Odair, devrais je vous rappeler que cela fait un quart d'heure que j'attends, et non pas cinq minutes, et que je sors de mon cours de sports ?** Rétorqua la jeune fille.  
-** Mon dieu, tu as couru un tour de terrain ! Record ! Ça doit être pour ça que tu es aussi fatiguée**...  
-** J'en ai couru cinq, d'abord. Et en plus... Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je m'embête à me justifier. Tu auras toujours le dernier mot de toute manière.**  
**\- Tu viens à peine de le comprendre, alors que ça fait 17 ans que l'on se côtoie ? Mademoiselle Mellark, vous êtes bien longue à la détente**."

Rose releva la tête et sourit. Finn Odair, son meilleur ami depuis sa naissance, était posté devant elle et lui souriait également. Elle se releva pour paraître un tantinet plus grande, malgré le fait que Finn la dépasse tout de même de dix centimètres.

"**Tu n'aurais pas vu Mila, par hasard ? **Lui demanda t-elle**.  
\- Absolument pas. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien qu'elle arrive. J'ai faim, et le cours de sciences m'a encore plus ouvert l'appétit, tant je me suis ennuyé.  
\- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu t'es embêté à choisir cette matière comme matière première en plus des maths.  
\- D'habitude, c'est intéressant, **se défendit Finn**. Mais aujourd'hui, M. Brington n'était pas la, et on a eu droit au très fatiguant cours de TA professeur de sciences.  
\- Mon pauvre, je compatis dans ton malheur.  
\- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point c'était ennuyeux.  
\- Eh, je la supporte toute l'année, alors je t'assure que je vois très bien de quoi tu parles."**

Pendant que les deux adolescents parlaient, Mila arriva, essoufflée, et tapota l'épaule de son amie.

"**Désolée, je suis en retard !  
\- On avait pas remarqué, Mila ! **S'exclama sarcastiquement Rose.** Ça fait vingt minutes que je t'attends, Monsieur ici présent s'est même fichu de moi car j'étais assise par terre !  
\- Désolée. Mme Collins m'a retenue pour me demander si je voulais intégrer le groupe de sciences cette année, **s'excusa la retardataire**."**

Mila cartonnait dans toutes les matières possibles. Elle était souvent première dans les classements et obtenait rarement des notes en dessous de B. Elle avait prit anglais et espagnol comme matières principale, simplement parce que lors de cette année et de la suivante, les classes ayant pris anglais faisaient beaucoup de theatre. Et Mila adorait jouer la comédie, ainsi que la langue espagnole.

"**Et alors ? **S'enquit Finn, lui même membre du club.  
**\- J'ai refusé. Je n'aime pas trop ça, les sciences, moi. Mais elle a essayé de me convaincre pendant un quart d'heure, comme quoi j'avais les capacités requises, et patati et patata... Elle m'a sorti tout un discours, qui s'est avéré bien vain puisque je n'ai aucune intention de m'y inscrire...**  
**\- Et moi qui avait l'espoir d'avoir enfin quelqu'un de sympa à mes côtés dans ce club... Tu viens de tout réduire en cendres, Mila, **protesta Fin.  
**\- Hey, je fais déjà partie du club de théâtre et de l'équipe de pom-pom girls, je ne peux pas tout faire ! Et je t'ai déjà dit que les sciences, c'était peut être ton truc, mais que moi, ça ne me branchait pas."**

Finn tout comme Mila, excellait dans la plupart des domaines. Surtout en sciences, en maths et en éducation physique. Il faisait partie du club de sciences, mais aussi de l'équipe de football américain du lycée. Le jeune homme avait de grandes ambitions : devenir chercheur au nom du gouvernement, c'est à dire dans les laboratoires officiels présents au Capitole et qui travaillent à l'élaboration de produits tous plus sophistiqués les uns des autres. Le niveau acquis pour y entrer était d'une difficulté extrême, mais Finn, un vrai cerveau en tout ce qui concernait la science de près ou de loin, était considère comme un potentiel futur chercheur par tous ses professeurs.

Quant à Rose, elle évoluait dans l'équipe de pom pom girls, dont elle était d'ailleurs la capitaine, et avait fait du français sa matière principale en plus des arts. Pour elle, le français était d'une importance capitale, et elle ne voyait pas sa vie sans arts. De ce côté la, elle tenait vraiment de son père.  
Elle n'était pas très fan de sciences, ni de sport, et cela se ressentait. Elle n'arrivait jamais au dessus de B, dans ces matières la, et encore, elle l'atteignait rarement, mais cela lui était amplement suffisant. Ce qui comptait, pour elle, c'était d'obtenir les meilleures notes possibles en art et en français.

**"Bon, on va manger ? C'est pas que je crève de faim, mais... **S'impatienta Finn.  
**\- Oui, on y va. Ce que tu peux être impatient toi, c'est pas possible, **lui reprocha gentiment Rose.  
**\- Maman me l'a toujours dit. Je suis né chiant et je mourrais chiant. C'est comme ça, faut s'y faire. Déjà à 2 ans, je pleurais lorsque mon repas n'arrivait pas au moment ou j'étais à table. **  
**\- Rose, je me demande vraiment comment tu arrives à le supporter toute l'année, et ce depuis ta naissance, **soupira Mila.  
**\- Je cherches encore. Je dois avoir des capacités hors normes, pour ça, **répondit son amie**.  
\- Mila, cherche pas. Elle est juste folle de mon corps, c'est comme ça, qu'est ce que tu veux. C'est sa seule et unique motivation."**

Rose donna un coup de coude à Fin, qui riait aux éclats.  
Certes, Finn Odair faisait partie de ces mecs que les filles s'arrachaient. Et il était vrai qu'il avait de quoi.  
Son corps était musclé à force de tout ce sport qu'il pratiquait. Il était plutôt grand, et son visage au sourire éclatant avait le pouvoir de faire fondre n'importe quelle fille. Il tenait presque tout de son père, le légendaire Finnick Odair, en l'hommage de qui son fils avait tenu son prénom. Lorsqu'on le voyait, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer la flagrante ressemblance entre le fils et le père, qui, si l'on comparait les photos des deux hommes à 18 ans, auraient pu être jumeaux.  
Mais Rose était juste son amie, sa meilleure amie depuis qu'ils étaient tous petits. Elle savait très bien qu'il était beau, d'une beauté ahurissante, même, mais elle n'en tenait pas compte. Du moins, elle essayait, et cela lui réussissait plutôt bien pour l'instant.

"**Mais c'est qu'il est prétentieux, en plus d'impatient ! Je me demande comment Annie fait pour te supporter depuis dix huit ans, **s'exclama Rose**.  
\- D'après elle, je tiens de Papa, **soupira Finn avec une moue attristée. **Il était prétentieux, comme moi. Elle ne s'ennuie jamais, crois moi, **reprit il en essayant de paraître un tant soit peu plus joyeux.  
**\- Je veux bien te croire. Mais toi, ne va pas croire que je fantasme sur tes abdos. Je ne suis pas comme toutes les filles du bahut, je te rappelle. **  
**\- Tu auras beau prétendre tout ce que tu veux, tu ne pourras pas nier que c'est agréable à regarder.**

**\- Pense ce que tu veux, mon pauvre Finn. Je ne suis que ton amie...**

**\- Et alors ? Tu as le droit de me dire que je suis beau et bien foutu, tu sais. Un petit compliment de sa meilleure amie fait toujours plaisir. Je ne mettrais pas de sous-entendu ambigüe sur tes paroles, **fit le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil.

**\- D'accord, tu es beau et bien foutu. Tu es content maintenant ?**

**\- Oui, même si je le savais déjà. Je voulais juste l'entendre de ta bouche, **répondit son ami avec un sourire**."**

Rose souffla devant la prétention de son meilleur ami, bien qu'elle sache qu'au fond, il n'était pas du tout du genre à se vanter de tous ses exploits. Mais, conscient d'avoir été généreusement gâté par la nature, Finn ne le cachait pas et n'essayait pas de jouer les modestes. Il restait simplement lui même, ce qui plaisait plutôt à Rose, qui avait horreur de la fausse modestie.

Sur ce, ils pénétrèrent dans la cafétéria, ou régnait une ambiance conviviale, et ou le bla bla des lycéens prenait le dessus sur absolument tout.

* * *

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Voilà le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction. Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, mais ce sera plutôt comme ça dans les premiers chapitres, ou on apprend plutôt à connaître un peu le contexte et les personnages. :)_

Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à me dire sur le _chapitre, positif ou négatif, faites moi en part. C'est un tout autre genre que "Enfin Libres (?)", avec laquelle je reçois beaucoup d'avis positifs, donc je ne suis pas très sûre de moi pour celle ci. J'espère que vous aimerez tout autant._

_Bref, j'espère être assez rapide dans la publication de mes chapitres malgré le fait que je poursuive deux fictions en parallèle (j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop si je tarde un peu à publier certaines fois ;))._

_Bye ! :)_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Lorsque ils eurent sélectionné leur repas, ils s'assirent à leur table habituelle, dans un coin tranquille de la cafétéria. Par moments, quelques filles venaient alpaguer Finn, ou alors certains garçons de l'équipe de football venaient lui dire bonjour, juste comme ça. Certaines personnes venaient aussi discuter un peu avec Rose et Mila.  
Finn faisait partie de ces mecs qualifiés de "populaires". Il faut dire que sa réputation l'avait précédé. Le fils de Finnick Odair ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu. Tout comme Rose. En tant que fille des deux amants les plus importants pour l'histoire de Panem et sa liberté, à peine était elle arrivée au lycée qu'une foule d'adolescents étaient venus lui poser des questions, essayant de la connaître un peu plus, d'en savoir plus. Rose et Finn étaient devenus les deux élèves les plus côtés du lycée. Mila, en tant que leur amie depuis leurs cinq ans, n'avait pas tardé à se faire une place, elle aussi. Moins importante que les autres, mais une place quand même. Les garçons du lycée la trouvait très mignonne. Et il y avait de quoi.  
Certes, elle était petite, seulement un mètre soixante, mais elle possédait de très longs cheveux roux, et une peau certes blanche, mais qui lui donnait un charme fou. Elle avait de grands yeux verts, et des traits fins et réguliers. Elle était fine, ni trop, ni pas assez, juste comme il fallait.  
Rose, elle, était très différente de son amie. Elle était de taille moyenne (elle faisait dix centimètres de moins que Fin, qui faisait un mètre quatre vingt), et possédait de longues boucles blondes qu'elle avait hérité de son père. Mais les traits de son visage etaient typiquement ceux de sa mère, ce qui la rendait très belle. Katniss n'avait jamais pris conscience de sa beauté avant d'observer sa ressemblance avec sa fille et la beauté de celle ci. Mais elle se disait également qu'avoir les cheveux de son père avait bien aidé Rose, plutôt que d'avoir de basiques cheveux bruns. Elle était qualifiée comme très jolie par tous les élèves du lycée, mais elle se trouvait juste banale. Chez elle, on retrouvait vraiment de ses deux parents. On pouvait vraiment dire qu'elle était la fille de Katniss et Peeta Mellark, les amants maudits du District 12. Et quelques fois, cela ne l'arrangeait pas, par exemple lorsqu'elle se promenait dans la rue. On pourrait la reconnaître à dix kilomètres. Et parfois, elle aimerait bien être juste une adolescente comme les autres, avec sa bulle de tranquillité, et ne pas être alpaguée par la moindre personne qui la reconnaissait.

"**Vous allez à la fête de Jessica, samedi soir ? **Demanda Finn, pour entamer un sujet de conversation."

Au lycée, il était de notoriété publique que Finn, Rose et Mila soient invités à toutes les fêtes, quelles qu'elles soient. Rose était un peu fatiguée de toutes ces invitations.  
Les temps avaient changé, en 18 ans, et désormais, la District 12 High School ressemblait à ces lycées classiques américains que l'on trouvait par le passé, avec toutes ces notoriétés de joueurs de foot et de pom-pom girls, et ces soirées ou l'alcool coulait à flot et ou, souvent, des personnes trop pleines de retrouvaient dans un lit inconnu, à partager un moment intime dont ils ne se souviendraient plus le lendemain.

"**Je sais pas, j'y réfléchis encore. Connaissant Jessica et sa soif de popularité, sa fête va être pleine à craquer de mecs tous plus bourrés les uns que les autres. Alors je ne sais pas, **répondit Rose.  
\- **Je pense qu'on pourrait y aller,** proposa Mila. **On a rien à faire, Samedi. Au pire, on rigolera un bon coup en observant les gens trop pleins pour être maîtres d'eux mêmes. N'est ce pas Finn ?"  
**  
Depuis une soirée que Mila avait organisé chez elle, ou Fin avait pratiquement liquidé à lui seul la moitié d'alcool qui se présentait, elle n'hésitait pas à royalement se ficher de lui.  
En effet, Finn ne tenait pas énormément l'alcool. Et lorsqu'il était plein... Et bien, c'était assez drôle à voir. Lors de cette soirée, il avait fini sur la table, torse nu et en caleçon, à enchaîner les danses toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Il avait ensuite fini à se rouler par terre dans toute la pièce, avant de monte sur le toit du cabanon dans le jardin complètement nu, en empoignant un balais et se prenant pour Harry Potter. Mila et Rose n'en pouvaient plus, et cette soirée (qui datait déjà de deux mois) leur était largement restée en tête. Il y en avait eu des tas d'autres, mais celle la avait été plus que mémorable, sans doutes parce que Fin avait accumulé les débilités ce soir la.  
Ses deux amies n'étaient pas le genre de filles à boire un litre de vodka-ananas par week-end pour finir complètement pétée et jouer les aguicheuses auprès des garçons. Cela leur arrivait de boire, soit un verre de vodka, un seul, soit beaucoup plus, et la elles devenaient carrément transformées. Mais ce n'était pas si souvent que ça. Finn non plus ne buvait pas autant que l'on pourrait le croire. Il s'avère juste que le pauvre garçon ne savait plus se contrôler lorsqu'il se prenait une cuite, et que ça en devenait risible.

"**Ooh, ça va, c'est arrivé une seule fois,** protesta Fin.  
\- **Et la soirée de Luke, tu t'en souviens pas ? T'as fini sans chemise, encore une fois, et tu étais à la limite de copuler avec un garçon dont je ne savais même plus le nom au milieu de la piste,** s'esclaffa Mila.  
-** Et celle de Hope, ou tu t'es mît à pourchasser tout le monde avec ton caleçon sur la tête...** Renchérit Rose.  
\- **Eh ! Si je finis toujours sans chemise, c'est pour laisser admirer mon corps de rêve, mesdemoiselles. Et pour la soirée de Luke... Je n'étais pas à poil avec ce gars, on dansait juste un collé serré ensemble**, se défendit l'intéressé.  
\- **Mouais... Tu était quand même en train de mimer -oralement et physiquement- l'acte sexuel, et tu étais (encore une fois) à poil...  
\- Bon, est ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de parler de mes expériences** **malheureuses avec l'alcool ? Et puis au pire, je vous ai bien faites rire, vous en avez eu pour votre argent.  
\- Ça, c'est sur !** S'exclamèrent ses amies avant d'éclater de rire."

Fin prit un faux air outragé, ce qui augmenta encore le volume sonore des rires de ses amies. Vexé, il prit son plateau sans rien dire, en essayant de jouer à l'ado en colère, et partit de la table. Rose et Mila ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre, toujours en rigolant de voir leur ami si susceptible.

"**C'est bon, Finn, on rigole.  
\- Ce que tu peux être susceptible !** Fit Rose en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami."

Mais, en voyant le demi sourire qu'arborait le jeune homme, elles comprirent tout de suite qu'il se fichait d'elles. Rose enleva son bras des épaules du garçon, et lui donna un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule, tandis que ce dernier se retenait à grand peine de rigoler. Rose, qui l'avait bien remarqué, se jeta sur Fin pour lui administrer des chatouilles que le jeune homme détestait. Ce dernier explosa de rire, tandis que Rose prolongeait le supplice. Mila ne pût s'empêcher de pouffer à son tour.  
Rose stoppa alors la douce souffrance à laquelle était soumise son meilleur ami. Ce dernier se redressa, et arbora son air séducteur qu'il employait lorsqu'une fille lui plaisait.

"**Et puis, ne me laissez pas croire qu'une vue sur mon torse ne vous a pas fait rêver. Vous avez beau être mes meilleures amies, et Rose, presque comme ma sœur, aucune ne pourrait résister à ça."**

Rose rougit légèrement. Elle était consciente du charme de son meilleur ami, et il était parfois difficile de ne pas zieuter sur son corps de rêve lors de leurs virées au lac que sa mère lui avait montré, par exemple. Mais elle se devait de tenir son rôle de sœur d'adoption, Finn n'ayant jamais eu personne avec qui partager sa vie en tant que frere ou sœur. Elle avait eu cette chance, car ses parents étaient restés ensemble depuis qu'ils s'étaient vraiment déclaré leur amour.  
Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Annie Odair. A peine s'était elle mariée que son époux décédait lors de la Révolte qui a permit à tout Panem de retrouver, comme avant, les coutumes et le gouvernement Américain. Finn n'a jamais connu son père. Rose ne savait même pas si Finnick était au courant qu'il allait être papa d'un petit garçon. Elle trouvait cela horrible, pour Annie, pour Finn, pour tous les Odair. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se mettre à sa place. Et elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans cette situation.

"**Rose ? Tu nous écoutes depuis tout à l'heure ?"**

Cette dernière sorti de sa rêverie. Elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle n'avait en rien écouté la conversation qu'entretenait Mila et Finn.

"**Excusez moi, j'étais ailleurs. Vous disiez ?  
\- Que ce soir, je ne pourrais pas venir chez toi pour notre "soirée entre amis". Je viens de recevoir un texto de ma mère, et elle tient absolument à ce que je vienne au concert de violon que donne mon beau-père. Je ne peux pas refuser, je l'aime vraiment** **beaucoup, et je sais que ça le bléserait de ne pas me voir."  
**  
Les parents de Mila étaient séparés. Cela ne gênait pas la jeune fille plus que ça. Elle n'avait de toute manière jamais aimé son père, qui était maintenant parti vivre dans le District 1. Il n'avait jamais trouvé le temps de s'occuper de sa famille. Aussi, lorsque sa mère avait rencontré Mark, son conjoint actuel, Mila s'était tout de suite sentie à l'aise avec lui. Elle le considérait comme son vrai père. Et c'est à l'occasion de cette rencontre avec Mark que la jeune fille avait un demi frère de quatre ans de moins qu'elle, Arthur.

"**T'en fais pas, Mila. On pourrait se voir demain ? On a pas cours de toute la journée, autant en profiter !  
\- Si vous voulez. Vous voulez venir chez moi ? Je crois qu'Arthur a cours de son côté. Ça nous laisse un peu de liberté.  
\- Pas de problèmes**, répondit Finn avec enthousiasme."

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur repas, ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement pour aller débarrasser leurs plateaux avant de se rendre en cours. Cette heure était l'heure commune de Rose et Finn, l'une des seules qu'ils possédaient, ce qui les réjouissaient. Les deux adolescents préféraient nettement parler entre eux qu'écouter le soporifique cours d'histoire de leur professeur.  
Après avoir fait un signe de la main à Mila, qui s'éloignait vers son cours de théâtre, Rose donna un petit coup de coude à Finn.

"**Même si Mila n'est pas la, tu viens quand même chez moi, n'est ce pas ?  
\- Pourquoi je le ferais pas ? Je pourrais même amener Maman, pour qu'elle puisse dîner avec nous, ça lui ferait plaisir, tu ne penses pas ?"  
**  
Annie était une vieille amie de Katniss et Peeta. Ces trois la passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, pour le bonheur de leurs enfants, qui avaient donc l'occasion de se voir aussi souvent qu'ils le désiraient.

"**Pourquoi pas ? Je vais appeler Maman, pour lui demander si ça ne lui pose pas de problèmes. **

**\- Rose, tu sais bien que maman et Katniss sont amies depuis longtemps et qu'elle ne se refuseraient jamais un repas ensemble...**

**\- Tu la connais, elle veut toujours bien faire, alors si elle se rend compte qu'il ne reste que quelques steaks et de la salade dans le frigo, elle va tout de suite stresser."**

Rose, sans penser garde au temps qui défilait, alla dans un couloir désert en compagnie de son ami pour appeler sa mère.

"**Allo maman ?  
\- Salut, chérie ! Ça va ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure ci** ? Répondit chaleureusement sa mère à l'autre bout du combiné.  
\- **Ca va ca va... Je voulais savoir... Mila va devoir s'absenter ce soir. Mark donne un concert, et bref, elle ne peut pas venir. On était censés passer la soirée entre ados, mais Finn a pensé amener Annie, du fait de l'absence de Mila.  
\- Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Et pourquoi tu m'as appelée pour** **me demander ? Tu sais bien qu'Annie est toujours la bienvenue à la maison...  
\- Je sais comment tu es stressée, maman, et je sais que s'il ne reste plus que deux ou trois trucs à manger, tu vas paniquer, parce que tu veux toujours faire un festin lorsqu'elle vient.  
\- Rose Mellark, tu es vraiment une** **petite teigne**, rigola Katniss.  
\- **Moi aussi je t'aime, maman. On se voit ce soir !"**

Puis elle raccrocha, et surprit le regard de Finn, mi amusé mi mécontent.

"**Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Aurais je déçu Finn Odair d'une quelconque façon ?  
\- Oui. La cloche a sonné il y a deux minutes. On est censés être en cours depuis un bout de temps,** répliqua ce dernier.  
\- **Tu aurais du partir sans moi ! J'aurais compris tu sais**, fit elle, étonné de la longueur qu'avait en réalité prit son appel.  
**\- Non, je suis une bonne poire, alors j'ai attendu la fille qui me sert de meilleure amie.**  
**\- La fille qui te sert de meilleure amie te dit que tu vas dormir dehors, ce soir, au lieu de profiter de la chambre d'amis.**  
**\- Nooon ! Pardonnes moi, ô meilleure amie vénérée **! Fit Finn en essayant d'arborer un air théâtral."

Rose rit de ce jeu d'acteur si mauvais, et se mît à presser le pas pour arriver devant la salle de M. Bucket, qui allait certainement leur passer un savon pour leur retard non excusable. Ce professeur avait beau être l'un des plus appréciés dans le corps professoral, il impossible d'envisager qu'il puisse être clément avec des retardataires.

"**Toques, toi, Finn. Il t'aime bien, ça passera mieux.  
\- Bien tenté. Mais bon, ça ne me coûte rien de le faire..."**

Le jeune garçon tape trois coups à la porte, et le "entrez" retentissant de leur professeur se fit entendre. Se préparant à de sévères représailles, les deux jeunes entèrent dans la salle sous le regard des autres élèves.

"**M. Odair ! On ne vous attendait plus... Veuillez m'expliquer pourquoi..."**

L'adulte s'interrompit en voyant qui se cachait derrière la carrure athlétique de Finn.

"Et **Mlle Mellark ! Vous savez, je ne vais pas vous manger, vous pouvez sortir de derrière votre cher ami... Alors que me vaut ce retard ?  
\- Eh bien, nous devions tout simplement passer un coup de fil des plus importants et... **Commença Rose.  
\- A **partir du moment ou la cloche sonne, le cours devient plus important que n'importe quoi, vous devez pourtant le savoir.**  
\- **Désolé, cela ne se reproduira plus, **promit Finn avec un demi sourire.  
\- **Bien, j'espère pour vous. Allez vous assoir, vous venez de faire perdre cinq bonne minutes au cours."**

Rose et Finn furent contraints de s'installer au premier rang, qui plus est pas côte à côte. Le jeune homme dût s'installer à côté de Lisa Rodriguez, une jeune fille aguicheuse au possible et que Rose n'appreciait pas du tout. Elle etait membre de l'équipe de pop pom girls et cette fille, qui cherchait à coucher avec n'importe quel garçon du lycée (Finn faisait d'ailleurs expressément parti de la liste des garçons que Lisa rêvait de mettre dans son lit) l'exaspérait. Elle était fausse, avec un pot de peinture déversé sur sa tête et des vêtements... Assez limites.  
Cette dernière ne pût s'empêcher de faire ressortir son décolleté tout en dévorant Finn de ses yeux dont les cils papillonnaient pour se donner un air sexy.  
Rose ne pût s'empêcher de rire en voyant non seulement la comédie que jouait Lisa, mais également, et surtout l'indifférence que lui portait Finn...

* * *

_Hellooo !_

_Me revoici avec le chapitre 2 (en ce moment je suis vraiment très active niveau écriture, autant pour mon autre fiction que pour celle ci) alors je peux vous promettre des chapitres assez réguliers (enfin je l'espère ;))_

_Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Je sais que pour l'instant il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais bon... J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre tout de même, alors j'espère que vous aimerez le lire ;)_

_N'hésitez pas a me faire part de vos commentaires, je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup en_ recevoir _ :)_

_Je vais vous laisser la pour l'instant, et j'espère publier le chapitre 3 le plus tôt possible ! :D_

_A très vite !_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

En sortant de son dernier cours de la journée, qui était le français, Rose ne pût s'empêcher de souffler un bon coup. Elle en avait marre de tous ces professeurs qui, même à l'approche des fêtes de fins d'année et des vacances, donnaient encore des tonnes et des tonnes de devoirs. En réalité, elle était surtout énervée de devoir faire une rédaction de français pour le vendredi. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas cours le lendemain, mais elle avait beau avoir choisi le français en matière principale, elle avait parfois du mal avec sa langue vivante 1. En particulier avec le sujet "Pensez vous que la musique est importante pour la société ? Argumentez". Elle savait, évidemment, qu'en prenant l'option français renforcé, elle allait avoir droit à ce genre de sujets. Et encore plus si elle faisait de cette langue l'une de ses deux matières principales. Elle ne détestait pas le français, loin de la, mais souvent, M. Richemond lui donnait suffisamment envie d'arrêter net cette matière en la dégoûtant de celle ci au possible face à la difficulté de ses cours.  
Rose soupira. Encore trois semaines, et elle serait libre. De plus, elle et sa famille devait partir en vacances dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Sa mère tenait à ce que la jeune fille soit étonnée, et par conséquent ne sache rien du lieu ou ils se rendaient. Tout ce que Rose savait, c'était qu'elle passerait Noël avec sa famille et tous les amis de cette même famille sur leur lieu de vacances, et qu'ils partiraient après de façon à revenir trois jours avant la nouvelle année, pour que Rose puisse profiter pleinement de la soirée organisée par Mila.  
Rose était toute excitée à cette idée.  
Devant le grand portail de leur lycée, ou les jeunes se rassemblaient généralement pour fumer leurs cigarettes, elle fut surprise de voir Finn en grand conversation avec Lisa Rodriguez, la même Lisa qui avait tenté d'aguicher le garçon.  
Une pensée saugrenue traversa l'esprit de Rose : et si Lisa avait réussi a arriver à ses fins ? Si Finn était tombé sous le charme de cette Barbie vivante ? Il n'avait encore jamais invité une fille dans son lit (on aurait pu croire que oui, mais non, le beau Finn Odair était toujours puceau, du moins c'est ce qu'il disait). Aurait il laissé tombé cette idée d'attendre la bonne personne pour passer le cap ?  
Cela énerva un peu Rose. De un, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas Lisa. Ce n'était qu'une allumeuse qui cherchait à avoir un palmarès inimaginable du côté des mecs qu'elle avait ramené chez elle avant de les jeter. Et c'était un pot de peinture. D'accord, ses origines espagnoles (car oui, desormais, meme des europeens venaient s'installer à Panem) l'avait dotée d'une peau quelque peu halée et de longs cheveux châtains , parsemés de mèches (artificielles bien évidemment) blondes. Elle avait de jolis yeux bleus, et surtout une poitrine à se damner. Les mecs ne regardaient que ça sur l'intégralité de son corps, mais Lisa ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle la mettait même en valeur.  
Elle était juste mal maquillée. Son fond de teint était orangé tant elle en mettait, et elle superposait des couches et des couches de mascara, tant que ses cils ressemblaient à de gros paquets noirs, et elle ajoutait à ça un trait épais de liner, qui lui faisait presque un fard à paupières. Et ses lèvres étaient toujours d'un rouge éclatant, quelle que soit la saison. Les garçons aimaient, mais Rose la trouvait superficielle.  
Lisa se pencha vers Finn pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, avant de partir en roulant des hanches sur ses hauts talons.

"**On dirait que Mlle Rodriguez essaie de mettre le grappin sur Finn**, fit remarquer Mila, qui avait rejoint Rose."

Cette dernière soupira, avant de reporter son attention sur Lisa. Mila rigolait de voir Lisa tenter tout un numéro pour attirer Finn dans ses filets, tandis que Rose, elle, n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça drôle.

Finn se hâta de rejoindre ses deux amies, et esquissa un sourire en voyant la tête de la jeune fille.

"**Tu fais la tête, Rose ?** Fit Finn en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie.  
\- **Tu lui trouves quoi, à cette... Pimbêche ? **Rétorqua cette dernière, d'un ton un peu trop énervé.

Elle avait faillit dire prostituée, mais elle s'était retenue. Son jugement n'appartenait qu'à elle, même si tout le monde savait déjà ce que pensait Rose de la jeune espagnole.

"**Rose Mellark, serais tu jalouse de cette fille** ? Plaisanta Finn.  
\- **Je ne suis pas jalouse**, protesta t-elle vivement en s'éloignant de Finn. **C'est juste que... Merde, Finn, tu avais juré de ne pas perdre ta virginité avec n'importe quelle fille, sauf si tu l'aimais vraiment, et voilà que toi et Lisa...**  
\- **Tu es vraiment aveugle ma pauvre. Tu croyais vraiment que je voulais mette Lisa Rodriguez dans mon lit ? Ou que je voulais sortir avec elle ? C'est une blague** ? Fit Finn, hilare, mais également outré que sa meilleure amie puisse penser une chose pareille de lui. **Elle me demandait des tuyaux pour le cours de Phyique. Elle m'a juste demandé de l'aide.**  
\- **Ne va pas me faire croire qu'elle ne s'intéresse qu'à la physique à proprement dite. Je peux te parier que ce qu'elle attend, c'est une ****_relation_**** physique avec toi, pas des cours.**  
\- **Et bien, elle ne l'aura pas. Et puis, quand bien même je déciderais de commencer à lui parler, pourquoi ça te met dans cet état ?**  
\- **Tu sais bien que je ne l'aime pas, et qu'elle me le rend bien. Tu comprends, voir son meilleur ami discuter avec la pimbêche du lycée, qui est soit dit en passant la fille avec qui on a le moins envie de parler, ça peut rendre irritable.**  
\- **Je ne te savais pas si jalouse, Rose, **lui dit Finn avec un clin d'oeil.  
\- **Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais pas jalouse. Ça fait 17 ans que je te côtoie, et tu as largement eu le temps d'avoir des petites copines, et je peux t'assurer que jamais je n'ai été jalouse. C'est juste cette fille qui m'énerve."**

Mila se retenait de rire devant leur petit numéro. Elle y assistait, comme si elle était dans une salle de cinéma. Malgre l'hilarité de la situation, elle ne pût s'empêcher de les rappeler à l'ordre.

"**Bon, écoutez, c'est pas que vous ne m'avez pas fait rire que je ne dois pas y aller. On se voit demain ?  
\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir venir, demain. nous a donné un affreux sujet pour dans deux jours, et que j'ai un peu de mal avec les rédactions argumentatives. Il va falloir que je bosse dessus.**  
\- **On t'aidera. Tu sais bien que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal, et que Finn non plus. Tu peux compter sur nous**, lui répondit tendrement son amie.  
\- **Merci, Mila. On se voit demain alors ?  
\- On se voit demain. Et au fait, vous m'avez bien fait marrer avec votre dispute tout à l'heure. On se serait crus au ciné. Bonne soirée !"**

Heureusement que sa mère était arrivée sur le parking, parce que sinon, Rose lui aurait bien répondu quelque chose de cinglant.  
Finn, lui, était plié de rire, ce qui vexa son amie, qui parti sans lui demander son avis. Mais le jeune homme la rattrapa bien vite.

"**Hey, Rose ! Tu vas pas me faire la gueule longtemps, si ?"**

Pour toute réponse, elle accéléra le pas. Ce qui était bien inutile étant donne que Finn était plus grand et plus rapide qu'elle. Il ne tarda pas à se retrouver à côté d'elle, en suivant sans aucun mal le rythme imposé par la jeune fille.

"**Écoutes, je suis désolé, Rose. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais elle m'a demandé de l'aide. Je ne peux pas lui refuser...**  
\- Et quand elle va se foutre à poil devant toi, tu ne vas pas pouvoir lui refuser aussi ?"

Elle ne savais pas pourquoi, mais elle était en colère après Finn. Elle savait que sa réaction était assez exagérée, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle était sur les nerfs.

"**Tu me fais rire, Rose. Il ne va rien se passer entre elle et moi ! C'est un pot de peinture ambulant, cette fille !"**

Le nom par lequel Finn venait d'appeler Lisa fit stopper net la jeune fille, qui ne pût s'empêcher de retenir un sourire.

"**Tu l'as appelée comment ?  
\- Comme il faut l'appeler. C'est ce qu'elle est non **? Lui répondit Finn, qui savait qu'il était sur la bonne voie. **Elle ne m'attire pas le moins du monde, Rose. Jamais je ne pourrais ne serait ce qu'envisager quelque chose avec elle. Et si je te dis qu'il ne se passera rien, c'est que c'est vrai. Je suis ton meilleur ami depuis notre naissance, et je peux t'assurer que je ne te mentirais jamais sur ce sujet.**  
\- **Je te crois Finn, j'avais juste envie de t'entendre dire ça d'elle."**

Rose savait qu'elle l'avait joué un tant soit peu méchante dans cette histoire, mais elle était contente d'elle.  
Finn sourit, puis passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

"**Tu sais que quand tu t'y mets, tu peux être vraiment drôle, quand tu t'énerves ?  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit un compliment, n'est ce pas** ? Rétorqua Rose."

N'ayant rien à répondre à cela, il continua tout simplement de marcher en direction de la demeure des Mellark avec Rose à ses côtés. Tout le monde les dévisageaient, eux, la fille des Amants maudits du district 12 et le fils du légendaire Finnick Odair et d'Annie Cresta. Mais les deux adolescents s'en fichaient, se contentant de passer outre les murmures tels que "_regarde, c'est Rose Mellark_ !" ou "_Mon dieu, il ressemble vraiment à son père, ce petit Finn...". _  
Ils arrivèrent au quartier ou vivait Rose, qui s'empressa de rentrer dans la maison. Elle était frigorifiée (la faute à elle de ne pas avoir mît de bonnet et de veste plus chaude le matin même). Finn rentra à sa suite.  
Katniss était la, dans la cuisine, en train de préparer de la dinde. Lorsqu'elle vit sa fille rentrer, elle se leva immédiatement.

"**Bonjour, chérie ! Tu as passé une bonne journée** ? Demanda t-elle à sa fille.  
\- **Très bien maman. Et toi ?  
\- Banale. Tu sais bien que papa a beaucoup de boulot à la boulangerie, alors je me suis sentie un peu seule toute la journée.  
\- Il n'est pas encore revenu ?  
\- Non. Tu sais, je suis très heureuse pour lui, que sa boulangerie soit devenue si populaire, etc. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir qu'il revienne un peu plus tôt dans la journée.**  
\- **T'inquiètes pas, maman. C'est l'approche des fêtes, tout le monde vient dans les boulangeries à cette période la.  
\- Je sais. Et puis... Avant je travaillais avec lui, je pouvais au moins le voir de cette façon la. Mais maintenant que je suis en arrêt de travail... Je m'ennuie.  
\- Allez, encore quelques mois, maman ! Espérons que ce soit le dernier que tu nous pondes** ! Fit sa fille en rigolant."

Katniss, qui n'avait jusque la pas remarqué la présence de Finn, fut gênée de ne pas l'avoir pas salué plus tôt.

"**Oh, Finn, je suis désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu. Comment tu vas ?  
\- En pleine forme.  
\- Génial. Annie m'a dit qu'elle devait arriver vers 18h30. Ca nous laisse deux bonnes heures pour tout préparer. Car vous allez évidemment m'aider, n'est ce pas ?  
\- Qu'est ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour toi**, **Katniss**... Soupira Finn en souriant, ce qui fit doucement rire Rose et sa mère."

Finn tutoyait Katniss. Il la connaissait depuis qu'il était né, et ne l'avais jamais vouvoyé ni rien de cela. Katniss n'en avait absolument pas voulu. Elle disait sans cesse que de la vouvoyer la vieillissait. Et étant très proche avec Annie, c'était presque toutes les semaines qu'elles se voyaient, ainsi Finn était habitué à côtoyer Katniss dès son plus jeune âge.  
Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine, ou Katniss avait déjà bien entamé la cuisine. Les pommes de terre ne devaient plus être que misent à la poêle, et la dinde au four. Restait à faire l'apéritif et l'entrée. Finn protesta, en disant à Katniss que ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle se soit donnee tant de mal pour eux, mais elle ne voulut rien entendre et lui tendit de la mozzarelle fraîche pour qu'il la coupe en tranches. Le jeune homme, qui savait qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'argumenter avec la mère de famille, se mît à sa tâche tandis que Rose coupait des tomates. Katniss était encore en train de préparer une salade de pâtes pour l'entrée. Finn se pencha vers Rose:

"**Ta mère est vraiment trop gentille. La mienne est pourtant habituée à venir ici, deux trois pommes de terre lui aurait suffi.  
\- Tu sais bien qu'elle veut toujours bien faire. Elle veut vous donner un repas digne de ce nom.  
\- Heureusement que je fais tout ce sport. Sinon, à venir aussi souvent chez toi, je finirais obèse.  
\- Avoues que tu ne supporterais pas d'être laid, mon pauvre Finn."**

A cet instant, Peeta franchit la porte. Il avait encore les mains pleines de farine et quelques petites traces étaient également restées sur son visage. Il s'approcha de la table pour embrasser tendrement Katniss, puis salua les deux adolescents.

"**Salut vous deux ! Je vois qu'elle vous a déjà réquisitionné pour préparer le repas !  
\- Évites de te foutre de moi, Peeta ! Ou tu ne toucheras aucun de ces mets ici présent**, fit sa femme malicieusement.  
\- **Non, tout sauf ça ! Ok, j'arrête de t'embêter. Tu veux de l'aide ?"**

Malgré qu'ils aient respectivement 37 et 35 ans, les deux époux étaient restés des enfants dans l'âme, par certains moments. Leur amour ressemblait à celui de deux adolescents passionés.

"**Peeta, tu as une journée de travail sur le dos. Vas te reposer un peu.  
\- Impossible. Il faut que je fasse le dessert, même si tu ne veux pas de mon aide.  
\- Je peux le faire, tu sais...  
\- Non, car je sais que tu aimes trop mon cheese-cake au chocolat blanc**, fit Peeta avec un clin d'œil.  
\- **Tu as gagné**, soupira sa femme. **Mais il faudrait que tu arrêtes de te surmener comme ça.  
\- C'est toi qui te surmènes, ma pauvre, **répliqua le boulanger avant s'entourer sa femme de ses bras."

Rose soupira, avant de se mettre à disposer des tomates dans un plat. Puis elle s'attaqua à la confection de divers mets pour l'apéritif.  
Après une heure et demie de travail acharné, Peeta monta se changer, car son tablier plein de farine n'était pas vraiment la tenue la plus décontracté du monde pour lui. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard en simple jean et t-shirt, minutes pendant lesquelles Katniss, Finn et Rose avaient déjà mît le couvert.

"**Peeta, tu sais ou sont Paul et Judith ? Je ne les ai pas vu rentrer**, lui demanda sa femme.  
\- **Paul a eu un cours de batterie imprévu, il ne devrait pas tarder. Et tu sais bien que Judith devait aller travailler un exposé chez une amie.  
\- Ma mémoire se fait courte**, soupira la mère de famille. **Mais... Paul ne m'a pas prévenue... **  
\- **Il a du oublier. Tu sais comment il est. Très intelligent, mais quand il s'agit de penser aux choses importantes, ce n'est plus la même histoire."**

A ces mots, Paul rentra, suivi de près par Judith. Leur mère les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

"**Salut les enfants !  
\- Bonjour, Maman**, répondirent en cœur les deux jeunes personnes.  
\- **Nous recevons Annie et Haymitch à dîner ce soir, alors venez vous assoir. Ils ne devaient pas tarder.  
\- Je peux juste aller poser mon sac, maman ?** Demanda Paul, qui semblait fatigué.  
\- **Bien sur, excuse moi."**

Le frere et sa sœur montèrent à l'étage juste au moment ou des coups à la porte se firent entendre. Rose se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Haymitch se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle n'était pas au courant qu'il venait dîner, mais sa présence lui était plaisante.

"**Salut, Haymitch ! Entre !  
\- Bonjour tout le monde** ! Lança ce dernier d'une voix claire.  
\- **Mais... C'est moi ou tu es sobre ? **Plaisanta Peeta.  
\- **Plus pour longtemps,** déclara son ancien mentor. **Mais sympa comme accueil ! Je t'ai connu mieux élevé, Peeta**, rétorqua t-il."

Rose pouffa intérieurement. Elle savait très bien qu'Haymitch n'était en général jamais sobre. Et ce depuis une éternité. Et malgré cela, et malgré le fait qu'il aille bientôt sur ses 60 ans, il respirait la santé.

_"C'est parce qu'il est habitué, lui avait un jour dit sa mère._"

"**Ça m'étonne juste de te voir comme ça, c'est tout**, fit Peeta, qui connaissait Haymitch depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années.  
\- **Je viens de me réveiller et d'écouter ton message, figure toi. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de boire, il a juste fallut que j'enfile ce jean et cette chemise, ou ta femme aurait pété une durite.**

**\- Haymitch, tu ne vas pas commencer... Soupira la concernée. Cela fait vingt ans que je te supportes, alors tu pourrais m'épargner tes petits commentaires, non ?**

**\- Surtout pas, chérie, ça me détend et ça me distrait,** fit son ancien mentor avec un sourire.

\- **Même quand il est sobre, il est insupportable**, soupira Peeta en entourant les épaules de sa femme."

Paul et Judith accoururent pour saluer Haymitch, celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur oncle, puis, ayant remarqué la présence de Finn, le garçon se jeta sur lui avec force pour tenter de le faire tomber ou perdre un appui. Malgre cela, Finn résista sans forcer, réussissant même à attraper l'adolescent pour le soulever au dessus du sol et le reposer un peu plus loin.

"**Tu n'as donc pas encore compris, Paul, que tu n'arriverais jamais à me faire tomber ? Cela fait quand même 15 ans, il faudrait que tu te rentre cette idée dans la tête,** fit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

\- **Ne sois pas trop sur de toi. Trop de confiance tue la confiance,** rétorqua le cadet de Rose, avant de s'éloigner."

Cette dernière ne pût s'empêcher de rire devant la scène. Son frère se donnait tellement de mal et tellement d'espoir pour devenir un jour plus fort physiquement que Finn que c'en était presque risible. Il avait 15 ans, presque 16, il n'avait plus rien d'un enfant immature qui n'avait encore rien appris de la vie et de ses échecs. Mais réussir à battre Finn était, dans un sens, son challenge depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Certains pouvaient trouver ça puéril, mais Paul s'en fichait. Il considérait Finn comme le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu, alors il se comportait en frère avec lui.

"**Paul, laisse Finn tranquille, et aide moi plutôt à mettre la table**, soupira sa mère.

\- **Demande à Judith ! Pourquoi elle en serait dispensée, elle** ? Rétorqua aussitôt l'intéressé.

\- **Paul, tu ne vas pas commencer dans cette lignée ! Met la table et ne discute pas**, le réprimanda Katniss d'un ton exaspéré.

\- **Ce n'est pas comme si c'était moi qui mettait la table tous les soirs pendant que tu t'affales sur le canapé pour envoyer des messages à dieu sait qui.**.. En rajouta Judith.

\- **Cessez un peu vos disputes d'enfants. Vous êtes grands, vous avez 14 et 16 ans, comportez vous en tant que telle**, fit Katniss d'un ton plus sec pour bien se faire comprendre."

Ses deux enfants la regardèrent d'un air désolé, avant de s'atteler à leur tâche. Ils savaient très bien se disputer, mais ils savaient également obéir. La simple vue du regard de leur mère suffisait à les faire comprendre qu'il était temps pour eux de ne pas contester ses ordres.

Alors que Paul achevait de disposer une carafe d'eau et du pain sur la table, quelques coups résonnèrent, et Rose se précipita presque à la porte pour l'ouvrir sur une Annie rayonnante et tout sourire.

"**Salut Rose ! Tu m'as l'air en forme**, dit cette dernière en étreignant la jeune fille. **Comment ça va ?**

**\- Plutôt bien**, répondit elle en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer son invitée. **Et toi ? Tu** **veux que je prenne ton manteau ?**

\- **Rose, cela fait des années que je viens ici. Je pense que je sais mieux que toi ou se posent les vestes."**

A ces mots, elle se dirigea vers une pièce adjacente au salon, avant de revenir et de saluer l'assemblée. Tout le monde la salua en retour, avant de l'inviter à prendre place sur le canapé, ou elle s'installa à côté de son fils. Les trois enfants de la famille Mellark apportèrent l'apéritif, puis prirent place à leur tour sur les vastes sofas du salon. Rose s'installa juste à côté de son meilleur ami, qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et elle ne pût que sourire à ce contact si familier.

**"Alors, Katniss, combien de temps il te reste** ? Demanda Annie.

\- **Plus très longtemps. Selon le gynécologue, encore un ou deux mois et ce sera bon.**

**\- Il serait temps. Celui la te tient éveillée toute la nuit,** fit son mari en posant une main sur son ventre. **Je me demande comment tu as fait pour supporter ça quatre fois.**

**\- Oui, d'ailleurs, chérie, espérons que celui la soit le dernier que tu nous pondes**, fit remarquer Haymitch.

\- **Haymitch**... Fit Katniss, exaspérée, mais ne pouvant tout de même retenir un sourire.

\- **Quoi ? C'est la vérité ! Regarde toi, il y a vingt ans, tu ne voulais même pas entendre parler de relation amoureuse, et te voilà, mariée, avec trois enfants et un prévu pour dans peu de temps. Si l'on m'avait dit il y a vingt ans que Katniss Everdeen deviendrait Katniss Mellark et enfanterait quatre fois dans sa vie, j'aurais ri si fort que les murs de ta maison auraient tremblé.**

\- **Laisse la tranquille, Haymitch. Je suis plutôt heureux qu'elle soit devenue comme elle est,** protesta Peeta.

\- **On se demande bien pourquoi, mon garçon... Toi qui l'aimes depuis tes cinq ans**, **tu as du drolement en profiter**, rétorqua son ancien mentor avec un clin d'œil."

Katniss rougit, bien que cette dernière phrase ne lui soit pas adressée. Elle avait toujours trouvé ça fou que Peeta continue de lui porter un amour incommensurable depuis toutes ces années.

**"Il n'empêche qu'Haymitch a raison sur un point, maman : il faudrait que tu arrêtes de nous pondre des gosses. Trois frères et sœurs, ça suffira, alors tu pourras t'arrêter après celui la, **plaisanta sa fille.

\- **T'en fais pas, avec vous sous mon toit, ça me passera l'envie de refaire des enfants."**

Rose lui jeta un regard assassin.

Elle était au courant de qui était sa mère avant ce grand événement qui a chamboulé plus qu'une vie. Elle était au courant que Katniss Everdeen, avant de devenir Katniss Mellark, était avant tout une survivante, une chasseuse, qui fuyait tous sentiments et qui s'était promis de ne jamais se lancer dans une relation. Mais tout avait changé le jour de la moisson. Le jour ou elle avait réellement croisé le regard de Peeta pour la première fois, et ou ils s'étaient réellement parlés. Plus rien n'avait jamais été pareil après ça.

Rose s'estimait heureuse de la rencontre entre ses deux parents, sans quoi elle ne ferait pas partie de ce monde, et sa génitrice serait certainement encore seule, dans sa grande maison vide, à chasser et à vivre d'ennuie quotidien. Car d'une certaine manière, sans sa rencontre avec Peeta, elle ne serait jamais devenue le Geai Moqueur qui a embrasé la totalité de Panem. D'un certain côté, le peuple devait beaucoup au garçon des pains.

Rose fut tirée de ses pensées par une pression de main de Finn, ce qui acheva de la ramener parmi eux.

**"Tu penses à quoi ? **Demanda le garçon.

**\- Au passé. Au présent. A tout,** répondit simplement son amie."

Finn esquissa un sourire, avant de reporter son attention sur la conversation. Il savait la comprendre avec des mots simples.

"**Haymitch, cessez d'asticoter Katniss ! Elle est heureuse, et c'est tout ce qui compte ! **Dit Annie pour défendre la mère de famille.

\- **Oh, mais je n'ai jamais voulu que son bonheur. De toute façon, il était évident qu'elle finirait avec Peeta, d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'était écrit. Je ne cessais de le penser, sans jamais vraiment l'exprimer**, fit Haymitch vaguement."

Peeta resserra son emprise autour de Katniss, qui esquissa un léger sourire. Haymitch avait formulé tout haut ce que chaque proche des amants maudits avaient pensé durant deux ans durant. Katniss connaissait leur point de vue à tous avant que l'on ne se décide à lui en parler durant sa longue période de dépression à son retour du Capitole. Ses amis venaient souvent la voir, lui disant d'appeler Peeta, de lui parler. Elle savait au fond d'elle même que c'était ce qu'elle désirait le plus, mais ne voulait se l'avouer, de peur que les sentiments de son garçon des pains aient changé. Mais lui n'avait pas cessé d'attendre un signe de vie de sa part. Il était resté sans nouvelles d'elle durant un long moment, avant d'enfin la retrouver petit à petit. A l'annonce de leur relation, personne ne fut vraiment étonné, mais soulagé. Soulagé que les deux amants maudits se retrouvent enfin après toutes ces épreuves.

Katniss sourit à ces pensées. Elle souhaitait à ses filles de trouver un garçon qui les aimeraient autant que Peeta l'aimait elle, et à son fils de rencontrer la fille qui saura lui donner autant d'amour que la fille du feu en donnait à son mari. Jamais personne n'avait vu un couple si épanoui, si ce n'est Annie et Finnick. Mais malheureusement, le pauvre homme n'était plus de ce monde.

"**Je propose que nous passions à table,** fit joyeusement Katniss avant de se lever tant bien que mal."

Haymitch leva les yeux au ciel face à la scène de ménage qui se produisait devant lui : Katniss enguirlandait Peeta de vouloir l'aider à tous prix et lui reprochait de la traiter comme une petite créature fragile, ce à quoi son mari ne pouvait que rire. Cela augmentait l'agacement de Katniss, qui lui tournait le dos quelques secondes, avant de se retourner avec un sourire amusé en sentant ses lèvres dans son cou. On aurait dit deux adolescents en pleine comédie romantique.

Rose se surprit à rêver malgré elle. Ses propres parents la faisaient rêver. Incroyable non ? Elle rêvait de rencontrer un jour un garçon aussi gentil et aimant que son père, qui la traiterait comme une fille normale, et non pas comme la fille des Amants maudits du district 12. Elle savait que cette dernière option relevait de l'impossible, car personne ne pourrai jamais réellement oublier qui elle était.

Le repas se passa sans anicroche. Les convives étaient tous joyeux, et discutaient de tout et de rien. Comme à son habitude, Haymitch charriait Katniss, mais elle ne semblait pas en prendre ombrage, et ripostait comme elle le pouvait. Tout le monde savait qu'Haymitch prenait un malin plaisir à se jouer de sa petite protégée, comme il aimait l'appeler. Qui aime bien châtie bien, comme le dirait le dicton.

Rose était vraiment détendue, ce soir, et la présence de Finn à côté d'elle et d'entendre son rire la mettait encore plus en confiance. Elle aimait ces repas ou tout le monde se retrouvait, parlait et ou les rires fusaient.

Alors qu'elle commençait à débarrasser la table, Finn se joignit à elle pour lui donner un coup de main. Mais cette petite aide de la part du jeune homme acheva de miner le moral de Rose.

Car alors qu'ils se rendaient à la cuisine, le regard de Finn se porta sur une photo accrochée sur un mur du salon, et qui montrait son père, tous sourires, le jour de son mariage, en compagnie de Katniss, Annie et Johanna. En dehors des sourires rayonnants qu'ils arboraient en raison de ce jour si festif, Finn voyait autre chose. De la détermination. Car ce mariage, quoique l'événement le plus joyeux que le District 13 eut rencontré, s'était déroulé en temps de guerre. La même guerre qui avait emporté Finnick comme une vague emporte un radeau échoué sur le rivage. Cette vague avait pris avec elle les yeux rieurs de Finnick, son sourire lorsqu'il apercevait Annie, son courage et son sens du dévouement. Tout ça était parti avec lui.

Rose remarqua bien l'air attristé de son meilleur ami, et s'approcha de lui pour poser une main sur son bras.

**"Finn..."**

Mais le jeune homme avait les larmes aux yeux, et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Ses yeux, qui il y a quelques instants étaient encore pétillants, n'étaient maintenant que rouges et tristes. Rose attrapa son visage pour le forcer à la regarder. Elle savait que dans ces cas la, c'était ce qui marchait le mieux. Elle lui demandait de la regarder, et généralement, elle réussissait à le faire se calmer. Mais cette fois ci, cela ne se passa pas de cette manière.

Rose n'avait rien vu venir. Heureusement qu'elle avait de bons réflexes. Car au lieu de redevenir lui même, et d'arrêter cette afflux de sentiments en lui, Finn, cette fois ci, ne sut résister. Sans un mot, il lâcha la pile d'assiettes qu'il tenait entre les mains, évitant de peu sa meilleure amie, qui avait reculé juste à temps. Quelques petits débris de verre la touchèrent, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, tant elle était étonnée de ce geste de la part de Finn. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne l'avait pas fait consciemment.

Ce dernier regarda la jeune fille comme si elle était en train de se désintégrer sous ses yeux. Les larmes affluèrent aussitôt, et il s'enfuit en courant à l'étage.

Annie était à deux doigts de se lever de son siège, mais Rose l'en empêcha.

"**Reste, je vais y aller. Remets toi de tes émotions plutôt,** lui dit elle en remarquant les jointures presque blanches de la jeune femme après avoir serré cette chaise si fort entre ses mains. **Et toi maman, fais attention à Papa."**

La dernière chose qu'elle vit, ce fut son frère tenter par tous les moyens de ramener son père parmi eux, lequel tenait fermement un dossier de chaise pour ne pas tomber. Rose était peinée pour lui, et aurait aimé l'aider. Elle savait très bien pour les hallucinations de son père qui ne partiraient jamais à cause des tortures subites au Capitole et toute l'horreur qui avait précédé et s'était ensuivie. Sa mère tenait plus le coup, mais il lui arrivait de perdre pied, et de les abandonner quelques minutes pour se retrouver de nouveau dans l'arène, et ses cris perçants certaines nuits glaçaient le sang de Rose. Dans ces cas la, elle les aidaient toujours à garder leur calme et à ne pas trop déjanter, mais la, tout de suite, elle se devait d'aller aider son meilleur ami.

Sans réfléchir, elle monta dans sa chambre, l'endroit ou elle savait pertinemment que Finn s'y trouverait.

* * *

_Bonjour !_

_Me revoilà avec un Chapitre 3 tout frais, et assez long (plus de 5000 mots... Presquz 6000... je commence à m'ameliorer dans ce domaine la :p) ou il commence à se passer un peu plus de choses que dans les précédents. Je sais que vous allez peut etre vous dire que l'histoire va assez vite (nous ne sommes effectivement qu'au chapitre 3) mais je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de vous faire de longs chapitres d'intro, je vous présenterai la situation au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. :)_

_J'aime personnellement beaucoup ce chapitre, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira également ;)_

_Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que_ _vous en pensez, ce que vous avez aimé ou non. Je suis très heureuse de vous lire à chaque fois, alors j'attends vos reviews ;)_

_Je ne vais pas m'éterniser, et vous dit à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! :D_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Rose accouru le plus vite possible dans sa chambre, et ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver un Finn déboussolé et en larmes, assis sur le lit. Cette vision troubla la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami dans cet état depuis un long moment déjà. Sans réfléchir, elle alla s'assoir aux côtés du garçon, et entoura ses épaules de son bras, sans toutefois obtenir une quelconque réaction de la part de Finn. Il restait toujours perdu dans ses pensées, les larmes dévalant ses joues.  
Rose ne savait que faire. Il y a avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été confrontée à cette situation, et les paroles ou gestes qu'elle faisait pour apaiser son ami ne lui revenait pas, mais elle devait bien essayer quelque chose. Elle commença par lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille, lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout allait bien. Mais cela ne se montrait pas comme étant une methode tres fructueuse. Elle le pris alors dans ses bras et resta ainsi un long moment, restant la seule actrice de cet échange. Finn gardait les bras le long du corps, comme si il était incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur une photo affichée dans la chambre de Rose, qui les représentaient tous les deux à l'âge de cinq ans. Les deux enfants rayonnaient, et affichaient déjà cette complicité qu'ils avaient à ce jour.  
Au bout de quelques longues minutes, Finn laissa aller sa tête sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie, et serra sa main dans la sienne. Il avait besoin de réconfort, et Rose était la seule à pouvoir lui en apporter. Cette dernière désirait absolument parler avec lui, mais elle savait pertinemment que si Finn n'engageait pas la conversation, alors il serait inutile de le faire. Elle a avait appris avec le temps qu'il ne fallait jamais commencer une discussion avec lui, car c'était signe qu'il était mal en point. S'il désirait parler à quelqu'un, il le ferait lui même.  
Les deux adolescents restèrent ainsi un long moment, Rose à attendre un quelconque signe de son ami et Finn à contempler la même photographie. Ils ne bougeaient pas, ne faisaient aucun bruit, le seul et unique provenant de leur respiration.  
Au bout de longues et interminables minutes selon Rose, elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix masculine de son ami.

"**Il me manque."**

Elle redressa la tête. Elle savait que c'était le signal qui lui indiquait que Finn se trouvait sans de bonnes conditions pour parler des événements passés avec elle. Ne lâchant pas sa main, elle regarda son ami, qui gardait les yeux rivés sur le mur. Enfin, il lui avait parlé.

"**Il me manque, Rose**, répéta Finn. **Je ne l'ai jamais connu, ni même vu de mes propres yeux. Je ne me fie qu'à des photos et à des choses que l'on m'a dites à son propos. Mais il me manque tellement... Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir lui parler. Qu'il sache que son fils est en vie. Que les temps ont changé. Et que l'horrible passé dans lequel il vivait n'existe plus, et que le pays vit maintenant d'une toute autre manière, bien plus douce, et en partie grâce à lui. C'est ce qu'il voulait, un nouveau régime... Il s'est battu pour ça et il est mort... Il ne peut même pas voir ce qu'ils ont accompli..."  
**  
Sa voix se brisa, et il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.  
Rose se sentait terriblement mal pour son ami. Elle ne savait que dire. Elle ne voulait pas dire quelque chose qui aurait pu le blesser encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Malgré cela, il fallait bien qu'elle tente quelque chose pour faire revenir Finn.

"**Finn... je ne peux pas te dire que je sais ce que tu ressens, comme le ferait n'importe qui pour rassurer et réconforter un ami, car je n'ai pas vécu ce que tu as vécu. Mais il n'empêche que je suis la, avec toi, pour t'aider à traverser ce genre de moments douloureux comme tu le peux. Et que je serais toujours derrière toi, peu importe ce qu'il t'arrivera."  
**  
Finn releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, ce qui l'incita à continuer.

"**Aujourd'hui je suis la pour toi, comme tous les autres mauvais jours. Et je ne te laisserais pas tant que je n'aurais pas réussi à faire passer ton mal-être."**

A ces mots, le jeune homme resta silencieux un long moment, avant d'entourer la taille de sa meilleure amie de ses bras. Cette dernière fut un tantinet surprise, mais également rassurée par cette étreinte, qui signifiait qu'il commençait à récupérer.  
Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Finn avait toujours les yeux rougis, mais il ne pleurait plus. Il prit la main de Rose avant d'enfin prononcer un mot depuis le monologue de celle ci.

"**Il me manque terriblement. Et rien que de penser à lui me fait souffrir. Mais ce que tu m'as dit me touche énormément. Avoir une amie comme toi à ses côtés, c'est quelque chose dont tout le monde rêve. J'ai peut être perdu mon père, mais je t'ai toi à mes côtés."**

Rose fut si étonnée par les propos tenus par son ami qu'elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire malgré la situation.  
Pour toute réponse, elle passa une main sur sa joue avant de dire d'un ton doux.

"**Tu devrais dormir, Finn. Reposes toi**."

Il la regarda d'un air étonné, mais esquissa comme l'ombre d'un sourire avant de se lever. Rose le retint par le bras d'un air interrogateur.

"**Je vais dans la chambre d'amis. Il me semble que c'est la place que je suis censé occuper."**

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix. Juste une affirmation quelconque.  
La jeune fille ne voulut pourtant pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

"**Tu restes ici. Au vu des derniers événements, je préfère garder un œil sur toi. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te réveilles en pleine nuit à cause d'un cauchemar sans personne à tes côtés."**

Généralement, lorsque Finn avait des passages comme celui-ci, sa nuit n'était pas très réparatrice, et interrompue (lorsqu'il parvenait à s'endormir) par un cauchemar des plus horribles. Il est plus d'une fois à Rose d'entendre les cris perçants de son ami déchirer la nuit, et son sang se glaçait dans ces moments la. Si Finn hurlait, elle serait à côté de lui, donc tout aussi réveillée par ses cris, mais lui offrirait du réconfort, et non pas la solitude.

"**D'accord. Laisse moi juste aller chercher mes affaires.  
\- Laisse, je vais le faire. De toute manière il faut que je parle à ma mère."  
**  
Rose descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre pour débouler dans le salon, ou ses inquiétudes se confirmèrent. Annie, Haymitch et Katniss étaient regroupés autour d'un Peeta déboussolé, tenant sa tête entre ses mains.  
Cela arrivait certaines fois. Les souvenirs de son père refaisaient surface. Tous ses souvenirs de la torture qu'il avait subit au Capitole. C'était il y a des années, et pourtant, cela continuait de le hanter. Rose avait assisté plusieurs fois à des passages comme celui-ci, et habituellement, elle était, avec Paul et Judith, les seuls capables de le calmer et de le ramener à la raison. Même Katniss ne pouvait être d'aucune utilité, étant donné que la plupart des souvenirs de Peeta la présentait elle comme une mutation, comme ce que le Capitole avait instauré dans sa tête. Il tentait de lutter, mais c'était difficile, et ses enfants étaient les seuls qui puissent l'aider. En tous cas, dans les passages les moins graves.  
Doucement, Rose s'approcha de son père, et s'agenouilla devant lui. Elle n'obtint aucune réaction.

"**Cela fait combien de temps ? **Demanda t-elle.  
\- **Peu après que les assiettes se soient brisées. Il a commencé à perdre pied, et à raconter des choses absolument fausses. Il disait que ta mère était une mutation, une ennemie, qu'elle se jouait de lui. Haymitch a du intervenir pour l'empêcher de la frapper. Après cela, il s'est assis sur cette chaise et n'a plus dit un seul mot. Cela fait au moins une demi heure que nous tentons tout pour le faire revenir, mais ça ne fonctionne en rien**, soupira Annie.  
\- **Je vais essayer de le ramener. Dans ces moments la, nous, ses enfants, sommes les seuls à le pouvoir."**

Alors elle fixa son père droit dans les yeux, et commença son petit rituel.

"**Papa... C'est Rose. Tu sais que tout ceci n'est pas réel. Rien de ce que tu pense n'est réel."**

Peeta commença a regarder sa fille, sans toutefois dire un mot.

"**Katniss n'est pas une ennemie. Elle est ta femme, celle que tu chéris le plus au monde depuis tes cinq ans. Elle t'aime également. Vous êtes mariés. Vous avez trois enfants. Elle est enceinte de toi. Vous êtes heureux."**

La réaction de son père commença à se voir. Ce dernier prononça ses tous premiers mots depuis de longues minutes.

"**Comment puis je en être sur ?  
\- Parce que je suis ta fille, et que je ne te mentirais jamais. Tout comme Maman. Elle ne te mentirait pas et ne te traiterait pas comme tu pense qu'elle te traite.  
\- Je ne sais pas... Je suis**... Gémit Peeta.  
\- **Tu es boulanger. Nous sommes au District 12. Le temps des malheurs est révolu. Nous vivons dans la paix et l'harmonie. Grâce à toi. Grâce à Katniss..."**

Elle avait voulu parler du père de Finn, mais elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Cela ne ferait que remuer d'autres de ses souvenirs.  
Peeta était perdu. Il observait sa fille comme pour tenter de démêler le vrai du faux. Ses pupilles se dilataient aussi rapidement qu'un battement de cils.  
Puis soudain, le bleu de ses yeux réapparut clairement. Il eut un mouvement de recul. En regardant tout autour de lui, et en voyant les visages inquiets de son entourage, il comprit ce qui venait de lui arriver. Son premier réflexe, comme d'habitude, fut de vérifier si il n'était rien arrivé à Katniss. Il savait qu'il pouvait se montrer dangereux avec elle, alors il préférait être sur. En voyant le sourire qu'essayer d'arborer sa femme, il comprit qu'elle était sauve, et la prit immédiatement dans ses bras en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes, rassuré de la savoir entière. Puis il se redressa, et commença a poser toute une série de questions sur ce qu'il venait de se produire, questions auxquelles Haymitch s'empressait de répondre. Pendant ce temps, Annie questionnait également Rose.

"**Comment va Finn ?  
\- Pas très bien. J'ai réussi à le calmer un peu. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, mais je crois qu'il est encore bouleversé.  
\- C'est compréhensible. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette photo fasse remonter autant de choses. Il doit les garder enfouies en lui depuis trop longtemps. Mais je me suis tellement inquiétée en voyant son air si... Abattu.  
\- Je comprends Annie. Ta réaction était tout à fait normale. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Je m'occupe de lui. Tu peux dormir en paix cette nuit, il ne lui arrivera rien.  
\- Merci Rose. D'être la pour lui. Tu sais, je te le dis pas assez souvent, mais je suis vraiment heureuse que mon fils t'aies à ses côtés. Parfois je me demande ce qu'il ferait sans toi. C'est incroyable de comment tu t'occupes de lui.  
\- Enfin Annie, c'est normal, il est comme mon frère...  
\- Je sais mais je tenais quand même à te remercier. Tu comprends, il est ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de le perdre comme j'ai perdu Finnick, ou de le voir sombrer dans la folie comme je l'ai fait à une époque."**

Sa voix se brisa sur ces dernières paroles. Rose la prit dans ses bras un long moment, tout en observant Haymitch raconter à Peeta ce qui venait de se passer et essayer de le rassurer.  
Après de longues minutes à tenir Annie dans ses bras, cette dernière se dégagea, puis pris les mains de la jeune fille.

"**Va retrouver Finn, on s'occupe de ton père. Il ira bien, ne t'en fais pas.  
\- Si il se passe quoi que ce soit, appelez moi, d'accord ?  
\- Très bien. Bonne nuit Rose.  
\- Bonne nuit Annie."**

Sur ce, elle se leva, puis pris la direction des escaliers qui la menaient à l'étage. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle s'attendait à y découvrir Finn endormi, mais ce dernier était éveillé, à demi couché, guettant la porte.

"**Finn, je t'avais dit de dormir**... Le réprimanda doucement Rose.  
\- **Et tu sais très bien que je suis un gars très têtu. Alors je suis resté t'attendre**."

Rose soupira. Il était vrai que Finn était le garçon le plus têtu et borné qu'elle connaisse. Mais elle l'aimait entre autre pour ça. Ça forgeait un trait de caractère en lui qu'elle trouvait très attrayant.

"**Tu ne changeras donc jamais, **fit elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour enfiler son pyjama."

Une fois à l'intérieur de sa petite salle d'eau personnelle, elle s'appuya contre le lavabo. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cette soirée se terminerait de cette manière. Pas avec un Finn bouleversé et un père encore sous le choc de son passage douloureux.  
Tout en laissant libre cours à ses pensées, la jeune fille enfila son pyjama, se brossa les dents, puis retourna dans sa chambre, ou Finn n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Rose s'apprêtait à sortir un matelas de sous son lit pour s'y installer, lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Finn se poser sur son bras pour la retenir.

"**Non, laisse. Dors avec moi. S'il te plaît**, demanda t-il d'un ton presque suppliant."

La jeune fille fut étonnée de la demande. Bien qu'elle ai dormi un nombre incalculable de fois dans le même lit que Finn sans aucune ambiguïté, cette fois ci, le ton presque implorant du garçon fit à Rose un drôle d'effet. Néanmoins, elle accepta sans broncher de se glisser dans son lit aux côtés de son ami, qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Même si c'était sa tête à elle qui reposait sur le torse du garçon, comme s'il cherchait à la protéger, elle sentait bien que c'était l'inverse. C'était elle qui se devait de réconforter Finn, après ce qui venait de se passer.  
Ce dernier s'accrochait presque désespérément à Rose, ses deux bras serrés autour d'elle, comme s'il avait peur qu'on la lui prenne et qu'on l'emmène loin de lui. Le jeune homme enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux de Rose. Cette dernière sentait bien que Finn avait à ce moment besoin de quelqu'un qui lui apporte de l'affection.  
Après un long moment, au bout duquel Finn était sur le point de s'endormir, il chuchota tout de même à l'oreille de Rose quelques dernières paroles.

"**Ne finis pas comme Papa. Je ne le supporterais pas**, fit il d'une voix faible et douce.  
\- **Ne t'en fais pas, Finn, personne ne te quittera désormais.  
\- Je ne veux pas que les gens que j'aime meurent."**

Rose ne trouvait pas quoi répondre à cette dernière phrase, alors elle se tut. Dans certaines situations, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

"**Reste avec moi Rose**, murmura Finn, les yeux toujours clos."

Et alors qu'elle l'observait s'endormir, elle murmura un mot également. Elle ne savait pas s'il était éveillé, s'il l'entendrait, mais elle s'en moquait.

"**Toujours**."

* * *

_Bonjour !_

Me revoilà avec le Chapitre 4, qui j'espère vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire :)  
Comme vous pouvez le voir, Peeta n'a pas perdu de ses troubles (c'est français ça ?!) même dix huit ans après. Il faut que ce genre de choses, ça doit marquer à vie.

_La relation Rose/Finn est très présente dans ce chapitre, avec ce pauvre Finn complètement __bouleversé. Et petit clin d'œil à nos amants maudits pour les derniers mots du chapitre ;)_

_Et désolée, princessedusahara, toi qui voulait un baiser, ce n'est pas chose faite dans ce chapitre (pas encore ;))._

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que_ _vous en avez pensé, c'est très motivant de lire vos reviews ;)_

_Et également vraiment désolée aux lecteurs de Enfin Libres (?), mais en ce moment j'étais vraiment très inspirée pour Rose et Finn, donc je l'ai un peu délaissée, mais promis, je m'y remet très vite :/_

_Voilà voilà, à très vite_ !


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Rose ouvrit doucement les yeux, réveillée par la lumière naturelle qui filtrait par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle sentait des bras qui l'entourait, ceux de Finn. Son visage fut d'ailleurs la première chose qu'elle vit en ouvrant les yeux.  
Finn avait l'air serein, il dormait paisiblement. Comme ça, Rose avait plutôt l'air d'avoir affaire à un adolescent de 14 ans plutôt qu'à un jeune homme de 18 ans. Mais elle trouvait ça mignon. Comme elle aimait sentir les bras du jeune homme autour d'elle. Ça lui procurait un sentiment de calme et d'apaisement tel qu'elle en oubliait presque que Finn venait de vivre un épisode plutôt douloureux.  
En essayant de ne pas le réveiller, elle s'approcha de lui pour sentir sa chaleur, et elle soupira doucement d'aise par la suite.  
Malgré tout, en s'approchant du visage du garçon, elle pût distinguer des traces sur ses joues, le rougissement de larmes. Traces qui n'étaient pas présentes sur le visage de Finn avant le matin. Rose tressaillit. Elle avait demandé à Finn de la réveiller s'il faisait un cauchemar, ou s'il ne dormait pas. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas tenu son engagement. Pourquoi, elle ne le savait pas. Toujours était il que Finn avait du pleurer durant la nuit, soit à la suite d'un cauchemar, soit parce qu'il ne dormait pas. Rose commença à se sentir mal pour son ami. Elle se sentait mal de ne pas pouvoir comprendre un peu mieux Finn, de ne pas pouvoir savoir ce que c'était de ne pas connaître son père. Au moins, elle pourrait être plus réconfortante avec lui.  
Lentement, elle caressa le visage du jeune homme de sa main gauche, s'attardant sur sa joue à l'aide de son pouce. Sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, elle se mît à pleurer, et à murmurer des paroles pour elle même.

"**Je suis tellement désolée de ce qui t'es arrivé Finn... J'aimerais tellement pouvoir effacer cet épisode de ta vie, faire revivre ton père... Que tu puisse le voir, au moins une fois. Parler avec lui, comme le ferait un fils à son père. Te confier à lui. J'aimerais tellement... Je suis tellement désolée de ne pouvoir te comprendre..."  
**  
Puis elle se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur la joue du garçon, qui cligna des paupières plusieurs fois avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Rose lui sourit, essayant de masquer ses larmes, mais c'était peine perdue. Le jeune homme les remarqua aussitôt, et ses sourcils se froncèrent à cette vue. Il tendit la main vers son visage pour caresser délicatement la joue rougie de son amie, qui tressaillit à son contact. Elle savait pertinemment que Finn ne chercherait plus qu'à savoir si elle allait bien, alors qu'il était celui dont il fallait prendre soin. Et le connaissant, le sachant très têtu, elle savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant de savoir le pourquoi du comment.

"**Tu as bien dormi Finn**? Demanda t-elle dans une tentative de l'éloigner du sujet qu'il allait très certainement aborder.  
-**N'essaie pas de changer de sujet, Rose. Je te connais trop bien pour savoir que c'est ce que tu essaies de faire.  
\- Je pense alors qu'on pourrait également parler de toi dans ce cas. Alors répond d'abord à ma question. Quoique cela serait bien inutile. Les marques sur ton visage ne mentent pas et montrent clairement que tu n'as pas passé la meilleure nuit de ton existence. Je me trompe ?"**

Finn baissa les yeux vers son t-shirt, et Rose ne remarqua qu'à ce moment la qu'il était encore trempé de larmes. Aucun doute, Finn avait vécu une nuit pour le moins douloureuse.

"**Et ton t-shirt en dit également long sur ta nuit...  
\- Rose... T'en fais pas pour moi. Je vais bien...  
\- Non, il n'est pas question que tu me ressortes les mêmes phrases tout le temps. Ça marchait à une époque, mais plus maintenant. Alors répond moi."**

Comme il s'obstinait à garder le silence, Rose lui prit la main, celle qui était toujours posée sur sa joue, et continua d'essayer de le faire parler.

"**Finn, je suis ta meilleure amie. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, je ne répéterai rien. A personne, pas même à Annie. Je ne cherche pas à savoir comment tu vas pour elle, mais pour moi. Je m'inquiètes pour toi, et c'est normal vu la place que tu occupes dans ma vie. Alors s'il te plaît, dit moi ce qui t'es arrivé cette nuit."**

Finn plongea son regard dans celui de Rose, et il resta ainsi un long moment, à la regarder simplement. Il n'osait tout simplement pas se livrer, pas parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance, mais parce que comme tous les garçons, l'idée de se montrer faible l'effrayait, même si c'était de Rose qu'il s'agissait, et non pas de n'importe quelle fille du coin. Malgré cela, sous l'air implorant de son amie, il accepta de se confier.

"**J'ai... J'ai fait un cauchemar. Je me suis réveillé aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, en sueur. C'était horrible. Je voyais mon père se faire dévorer par des saletés de bestioles, des sortes de loups aux crocs acérés. Je me tenais juste en face de lui, sans pouvoir rien faire, avec maman. Elle hurlait à la mort, mais cela ne changeait rien. Papa se faisait bouffer sous nos yeux sans qu'on n'y puisse rien faire. Je voulais l'aider mais je...  
\- Finn, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas ta faute, ni celle d'Annie. Vous n'étiez pas la, vous ne pouviez évidemment rien faire.  
\- Je m'en fous. Je m'en fous de ça. Ça me rend dingue. Ils se sont mariés, elle est tombée enceinte... Et quelques jours plus tard il était parti pour aller affronter le gouvernement. Maman savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Ou elle s'en doutait très fortement. Elle m'a décrit comment se sont passés les adieux. Elle l'a embrassé comme si c'était la dernier fois qu'elle le ferait. Et elle avait raison... Car elle ne l'a plus revu... Plus de sourire, plus de belles paroles, plus de baisers... Plus rien. En quelques secondes, on lui a prit ce qui lui avait permit de rester parmi nous. Sans lui, elle ne serait pas la, et il est mort, bordel..."**

Finn donna soudainement un coup de poing dans le mur au dessus de sa tête, ce qui fit sursauter Rose. Elle lisait très clairement de la rage, du désespoir dans les yeux de Finn. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le consoler, elle le savait, et pourtant elle voulait tout essayer.

"**Mais malheureusement ça ne s'est pas terminé la**, poursuivit le garçon.  
-**Qu'est ce que tu as vu après ?"**

Cette fois ci, il mît un peu plus de temps à répondre, et profita de ce temps pour se rapprocher un peu plus de Rose en enserrant ses bras autour d'elle, comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Cette dernière ne pouvait plus respirer, tant ce contact la mettait mal à l'aise. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'enlaçait de cette façon, loin de la. Elle ne savait pas trop d'où provenait sa gêne, mais elle était bien présente.

"**Je t'ai vue toi. Quelques secondes plus tard. Tu brûlais vive. Tu me hurlais de venir à ton secours. Mais comme pour papa je ne pouvais rien faire. Ton corps brûlait petit à petit. Je te voyais fondre, hurler à la mort. Un cri déchirant, le plus insupportable qui soit. Pas que le son était désagréable. Non ce n'était pas la principale raison. C'était parce que c'était le tiens.  
\- Finn..."**

Cette fois, elle ne trouva rien à répondre. Jamais encore il n'avait fait de cauchemars à son propos, ou alors il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, et cela la mettait mal à l'aise de savoir qu'elle était l'une des sources de ses insomnies et de ses peurs. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse de cauchemars à cause d'elle. Peu à peu, elle sentit qu'elle commençait à pleurer. Encore.  
Elle enfouit un peu plus la tête au creux du cou du jeune homme pour masquer ses larmes.

"**Je ne veux pas que tu ai peur pour moi. Que tu ai peur de me perdre...  
\- Je n'y peux rien. Je tiens trop à toi pour ne pas éprouver ça.  
\- Tu ne me perdras pas, Finn. Je te le jure. Tu ne me perdras jamais, pas si je le décide, et ce moment n'arrivera pas. Je resterai toujours avec toi. Je te l'ai dit avant que tu ne t'endormes, tu t'en souviens ?"**

Finn soupira dans ses cheveux, et sentir son souffle sur son crâne fit frissonner Rose. Elle ne voulait pas relever la tête de peur de dévoiler les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues.

"**Je sais. Mais j'ai peur. Peur qu'un jour on t'arrache à moi de force.  
\- Je ne laisserai personne faire ça. Personne n'a intérêt."**

Finn rigola doucement, puis continua de raconter sa douloureuse nuit à Rose.

"**Après ça, je me suis réveillé. En sueur, tremblant. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, car tu semblais si sereine... Alors je me suis assis, et je me suis mis à pleurer. Je sais que je passe pour un faible, en te disant ça, mais... C'est réellement ce qui s'est passé. J'ai pleuré durant une bonne heure avant de trouver le sommeil. Et c'est en te regardant que j'ai pu le trouver. Car je savais que tu était bien vivante. Que mes visions n'étaient que le fruit d'un abominable cauchemar."  
**  
Rose ne savait quoi répondre à toutes ces révélations. Elle pleurait simplement, la tête enfouie contre le t-shirt de Finn. Malgré le fait qu'elle essayait de rester discrète, ce dernier ne pût s'empêcher de sentir les hoquets de sa meilleure amie contre lui. Lui prenant le menton pour la forcer à le regarder, il lui releva la tête avec une infinie douceur pour confirmer ses doutes.

"**Pourquoi tu pleures ?**Lui demanda t-il.  
-**Je n'aime pas... Tout ça. Je n'aime pas être la source de tes cauchemars. Je n'aime pas ce qui vient de t'arriver, ce qui t'es arrivé il y a plusieurs années. Et surtout je m'en veux tellement de ne pouvoir être d'une plus grande aide avec toi, de ne pouvoir mieux te comprendre...  
\- Rose, Rose, arrêtes. Tout ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens. Arrêtes de t'en vouloir, ce n'est tout de même pas ta faute s'il m'est arrivé ça. Et je souhaite qu'il ne t'arrive jamais la même chose. Je préfère mille fois que tu ne me comprennes pas que tu perdes ton père, ou que tu ne l'ai jamais connu. Je préfère la situation comme elle est. Tu m'es déjà d'une grande aide, Rose, mais tu ne t'en rend pas compte."**

Touchée par les paroles du jeune homme, Rose esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire par dessus ses larmes, et tenta de les stopper. Finn et son air bienveillant la rassurait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

"**Finn... Je ne sais pas comment tu fais... C'est moi qui devrait te rassurer, et regarde moi... Je suis la, à pleurer comme une madeleine, pour aucune raison, et c'est toi qui, avec ton calme**,**essaie de me réconforter. Je ne suis pas très douée dans le rôle de la meilleure amie, en fin de compte.  
\- Rose, tu te sous-estime**, protesta Finn.**Je pense que tu ne te rend pas compte... Du point auquel tu peux être d'une grande aide pour moi. Je pense que, en réalité, si quelqu'un essayait de trouver meilleure amie que toi, il n'y parviendrait pas. A mes yeux, tu es vraiment la fille que tout le monde aimerait avoir à ses côtés. Et heureusement pour moi, c'est moi qui en ai le privilège."**

Puis, sur ces paroles, Finn se pencha un petit plus vers Rose, puis encore un peu plus, jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres des siennes. Rose sentit tout l'air que ses poumons contenaient la quitter, et elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement. Elle ne savait pas s'il fallait repousser Finn, le laisser faire.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de décider pour elle même, car son meilleur ami, dans un geste lent et doux, apposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Elle fut d'abord surprise. Oui, surprise que son meilleur ami l'embrasse. Puis elle ne parvint plus à réfléchir ou à penser, tant cette proximité nouvelle la chamboulait. Elle gardait les bras posés sur le torse de son meilleur ami, comme ils l'étaient avant leur échange. Lui avait une main posée sur la joue de Rose. Leurs lèvres bougeaient ensemble, dans un mouvement lent, doux. Rose se surprit à trouver cela agréable, et commença même à ressentir ces papillons dans l'estomac. Elle se laissait aller à ce baiser, oubliant que le garçon qu'elle était en train d'embrasser était supposé être son meilleur ami. Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'arrêter. Loin de la.  
Malheureusement pour elle, Finn se détacha de ses lèvres pour la regarder intensément, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Rose se demanda alors ce qu'ils allaient bien se dire. C'était pour le moins inhabituel d'embrasser sa meilleure amie de son plein gré.  
Mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder Rose avec un air plus tendre que jamais. Ce regard faisait fondre la jeune fille, qui, étonnement, désirait de nouveau sentir les lèvres du garçon contre les siennes. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Elle ne pouvait pas penser de cette manière, Finn était son meilleur ami, et ils s'étaient promis qu'entre eux, il n'y aurait jamais plus que de l'amitié.  
Le mouvement de tête de la jeune fille incita Finn à s'éloigner, puis à finalement se lever du lit de Rose. Cette dernière se releva prestement à sa suite, le voyant s'éloigner pour aller chercher ses vêtements. Il gardait la tête entre ses mains, ne laissant ainsi apercevoir aucun de sentiments.  
Il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avec ses habits, et Rose entendit soudain un coup violent, comme le bruit d'un mur que l'on heurte. Apeurée, elle se précipita vers la porte, et toqua dans le but de faire sortir son ami. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle toqua de nouveau, cette fois ci en usant de sa voix.

**"Finn ! Je sais que tu es la dedans. Ouvre moi, s'il te plaît**."

Aucune réponse. Pourtant, Rose savait qu'il devait l'entendre. Ça ne laissait qu'une seule option: il ne voulait pas lui parler. Ce qui agaçait prodigieusement la jeune fille.

**"Finn, si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte tout de suite, je n'hésiterais pas à forcer la serrure**."

Au bout de cinq longues minutes après la menace, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur le jeune homme. Rose remarqua facilement son poing rougi, signe qu'il avait du frapper sur quelque chose. Elle s'empara de la main de Finn avant qu'il ne puisse protester.

**"Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait ?  
\- Rien d'important. J'ai cogné le mur. Je n'ai même pas mal.  
\- Finn, pourquoi tu...  
\- Me pose pas de questions. Rien de grave ne s'est produit**."

Il parlait d'un ton froid, beaucoup moins chaleureux que d'habitude, chose que ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer Rose.

**"Finn, y'a un truc qui va pas**?"

Plongeant son regard dans celui de son amie, il sembla s'écouler une éternité avant que Finn ne prenne la parole.

**"Je suis désolé, Rose**."

Puis il tourna les talons sous l'air surpris de la jeune fille. Cette derniere ne pût s'empêcher de le rattraper alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà vers le palier.  
**  
"Attend... Désolé pour quoi exactement ?  
\- Pour le baiser. Je n'aurais pas du le faire. C'était stupide. On n'embrasse pas ses amis, généralement.  
\- Oui, mais... Ce n'était...  
\- Je préfère m'en aller, Rose.  
****\- Allons, Finn, tu vas pas me fuir pour si peu ? On va s'expliquer, au lieu de te laisser partir comme ça**."

Elle pris alors la main du garçon, pour le retenir. Leurs corps étaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'elle pouvait ressentir la chaleur de celui de Finn de la ou elle se trouvait. Elle saisit l'autre main de son ami, puis essaya de l'attirer vers elle pour une étreinte. Mais Finn résista, et lâcha par la même occasion les deux mains de Rose, qui ne comprenait en rien la réaction du jeune homme.

**"Rose, laisse moi partir."**

Puis, en un claquement de doigts, Finn se trouva déjà en bas. Interdite, Rose ne réagit pas. Elle ne savait même pas si ce qui venait de se passer était réel. Non, cela ne pouvait pas. Finn allait revenir. Ils rigoleraient entre eux, comme le faisait des amis. Le baiser n'aurais jamais eu lieu. Tout serait normal.  
Le bruit d'une porte que l'on referme acheva de la ramener à la réalité. Rose dût se rendre à l'évidence: Finn était parti.  
Pour une raison qui était encore inconnue pour Rose, il avait choisi de partir.

* * *

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une belle et heureuse année 2015, pleine de joie et de bonheur, en espérant que 2014 se soit bien passé pour vous ❤_

_Je sais que j'étais censée publier ce chapitre avant 2015, mais... Je n'avais pas prévu que je me rendrai dans un lieu sans connexion internet pour la deuxième partie de mes vacances ^^ Alors désolée pour ce petit contre-temps !_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, avec le premier baiser de nos deux personnages, qui ne s'est malheureusement pas très bien terminé... _

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser des review pour me faire part de vos impressions, négatives ou positives ;)_

_A très bientôt ! _


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Mila, qui se trouvait devant la maison des Mellark pour sa fameuse journée avec son amie, frappa quelques coups à la porte, en s'attendant à tomber nez à nez avec Rose. Mais ce fut le père de celle-ci qui lui ouvrit, avec un grand sourire en s'apercevant qui se trouvait devant sa porte.

"**Bonjour, Mila ! Tu vas bien ?  
\- Très bien et vous ?** Répondit elle.  
\- **Aussi, même je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que tu pouvais me tutoyer.  
\- J'y penserai, à l'avenir. Ou est Rose ? **Demanda Mila en entrant dans la maison.  
\- **Justement, j'allais t'en parler... Elle est dans sa chambre, et elle n'en sort pas depuis ce matin. Finn est parti très tôt, aux alentours de 9h, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ça qui la mette dans cet état.  
\- C'est quand même étrange. D'habitude, il dort jusqu'à minimum 11h, voir plus. Et puis, il était censé rester ici...  
\- C'est ce que je me disais. Je me demandais s'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, puis j'ai repensé à la soirée d'hier et...  
\- Quoi ? Que s'est il passé ?"**

Mila eut l'impression d'attendre une éternité avant que Peeta ne lui réponde.

"**Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit Rose qui te l'explique elle même.  
\- Je monte tout de suite la voir, alors."**

Puis elle s'en alla en direction de la chambre de son amie, désireuse de savoir ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle reste prostrée toute la matinée. Elle ouvrit à la volée la porte, sans prendre la peine de toquer, pour découvrir une Rose affalée sur son lit, qui contemplait le plafond. Elle ne pleurait pas ou quoi que ce soit, elle fixait juste en l'air, évasivement. En remarquant que Mila était entrée, elle se releva pour la saluer.

"**Hey ! T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, toi**, lui demande son amie.  
\- **Longue histoire, il faut absolument que je te raconte. Ça va toi ?  
\- Très bien, mais je pense que la, il vaut mieux parler de toi. Ton père m'a dit que tu étais restée ici depuis ce matin..."**

Rose ne répondit rien, se contentant de retourner s'allonger sur son lit. Mila ne prit même pas la peine de prendre une chaise, et s'assit à même le sol.

"**Alors ? Je sais qu'on est censées bosser, mais... Il me semble que ton histoire est plus importante. D'ailleurs, ou est Finn ? Ton père m'a dit qu'il était parti.  
\- Justement,** fit Rose en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- **Ok, il y a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond entre vous.  
\- C'est le cas de le dire."  
**  
Dans la tête de Mila, tout devint très confus. Aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs, Rose et Finn ne s'étaient jamais disputés, en tout cas pas au point que Finn s'en aille de la maison de son amie en la laissant en plan.

"**Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Raconte moi."**

Rose avait quelque peu du mal à parler de ça, car cela lui faisait quand même du mal. Toutefois, elle dut se forcer.

"**Hier soir, Finn a commencé à... Enfin, il a vu une photo de son père à son mariage, ce qui l'a profondément troublé. Il a laissé tomber toutes les assiettes qu'il tenait par terre, avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre. Mon père a ensuite eut un épisode, enfin... Ce n'est pas le plus important. Enfin si ça l'est, mais...  
\- Rose tu t'embrouilles la.  
\- Je sais, je sais. Donc, Finn est monté directement dans ma chambre. Je l'ai retrouvé assis sur mon lit, l'air totalement abattu. J'ai essayé de le consoler du mieux que je pouvais****. Puis il a finit par dormir avec moi.**

**-Jusque la, c'est normal. Vous l'avez fait plein de fois non ?**

**\- Oui, mais... Ce matin, lorsque je me suis réveillée, je me suis mise à pleurer en le voyant. Parce que je me sentais coupable de ne pas pouvoir mieux le comprendre. Il s'est réveillé, m'a vue.  
Nous avons parlé. Il m'a réconfortée à son tour, me disant que j'étais une des meilleures choses qui lui soit jamais arrivée dans la vie. Puis... Il m'a embrassée."**

Sous le choc, Mila faillit s'étouffer avec le chewing-gum qu'elle était en train de mâcher. Elles ne pouvaient pas parler de la même personne. Finn n'aurait jamais embrassé sa meilleure amie avant de s'enfuir comme un voleur.

"**Euh... Rose... On parle bien du même Finn la ?  
\- Absolument. J'étais aussi surprise que toi ce matin.  
\- Mais... Il t'as embrassée comme ça ? Sans raison ? Puis il est parti ?  
\- C'est un bon résumé des choses."**

Même elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, alors qu'elle venait de le vivre le matin même. Elle était persuadée que Finn se montrerait d'un instant à l'autre, débordant de bonne humeur, et riant avec elle comme ils le faisaient habituellement.

"**Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais ça ne lui ressemble pas, **songea Mila à haute voix.** Il ne t'aurais jamais embrassée. Du moins pas sans t'avoir donné des explications claires sur le pourquoi du comment il a fait ça.  
\- Je sais, mais ce n'est tout de même pas le sosie de Finn qui s'est incrusté chez moi pour m'embrasser et me faire cette scène** ! S'écria Rose."

Elle n'avait pas voulu réagir de la sorte, mais elle était excédée. Pas à cause de Mila, mais à cause de son soit disant meilleur ami qui venait en quelque sorte de perdre la tête, d'après Rose.

"**Excuse moi, Mila, mais cette affaire a achevé de me mettre à cran.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends parfaitement. J'aurais réagis de la même façon. Mais Rose... Je pense que la meilleure chose à faire est encore d'aller lui parler. En face à face. Histoire d'éclaircir les choses."**

Mais ça, Rose le savait. Elle y avait pensé. Une heure après le départ de son ami, elle avait appelé chez lui afin de lui parler. Mais il ne répondait pas sur son portable, et chez lui, c'était sa mère qui avait répondu, en bafouillant qu'elle croyait qu'il était encore chez elle. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il n'était pas repassé chez lui, et que Dieu seul savait ce qu'il faisait en ce moment même.

"**J'ai essayé, figure toi. Je l'ai appelé plus de cinq fois sur son portable, et la seule fois ou j'ai réussi à joindre quelqu'un, c'a a été sur son fixe, et c'est Annie qui a décroché, et je n'ai fait que l'inquiéter en lui disant qu'il n'était pas chez moi. Elle le pensait encore ici. Ça veut dire que Monsieur n'a pas daigné repasser chez lui pour je ne sais qu'elle raison.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais il doit être sacrément dérangé. Il ne quitte jamais son téléphone**, fit remarquer Mila.  
\- **Je le sais, et c'est pour ça que ça me met en rogne. Parce qu'il doit faire exprès de ne pas répondre à mes appels.  
\- Je ne sais pas. En attendant, je propose que l'on commence à bosser. Qui sait, peut être que ça lui passera et qu'il reviendra ici plus tard. Ainsi, tu pourra t'expliquer avec lui.  
\- Tu as sûrement raison..."**

Les deux jeunes filles commencèrent ainsi à travailler la rédaction de Rose. Habituellement, en Français, c'était Finn qui leur apportait l'aide la plus précieuse. Mais en son absence, il devenait beaucoup plus dur à ses deux amies d'écrire quelque chose de cohérent, ce qui énervait prodigieusement Rose. Elle ne souhaitait pas obtenir une mauvaise note sous prétexte que son meilleur ami faisait la tête et qu'il ne daignait pas montrer le bout de son nez. Cette reaction de la part de Rose lui semblait vraiment égoïste, mais elle n'y pouvait rien.  
Au bout de deux heures, elles parvinrent malgré tout à achever le travail, sans pour autant être sures d'elles. Rose jura sur la tête de son frère que, si elle obtenait un C ou moins, elle irait personnellement s'occuper du cas de son meilleur ami.  
Le reste de la journée se passa sans qu'aucune des deux filles n'aperçoivent le garçon. Rose commençait à s'impatienter. D'une certaine manière, elle était assez remontée contre son ami, qui l'avait plantée sans aucune explications. A la fin de la journée, les deux filles se retrouvèrent assises sur le lit de Rose.

"**Rose, une idée m'a traversée la tête pendant toute la journée...  
\- Je t'ecoutes.  
\- Tu es sûre que Finn n'est pas amoureux de toi ? Tu sais, avec ce qu'il t'a dis, et le baiser...  
\- Ça va pas ou quoi ? **La coupa immédiatement Rose. **Nous sommes amis depuis la naissance.  
\- Et son baiser, tu l'expliques comment ? Et je te rappelle qu'il est parti tout de suite après. Ça ressemble tout à fait à une réaction de garçon un petit peu dépassé par ses sentiments.  
\- Mila, je t'ai dit et redis qu'entre nous, il n'y avait rien d'autre que de l'amitié, et même de la fraternité. Nous sommes comme frères et sœurs. Alors envisager une quelconque relation amoureuse entre nous... C'est absurde. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a voulu se prouver avec ce baiser, mais...  
\- Rose, n'essaie pas de te trouver une excuse. Un garçon n'embrasse pas une autre fille comme ça, et certainement pas sa meilleure amie. Il est soit amoureux, soit très attiré par elle."**

Au mot "attiré", Rose fut prise d'un sentiment d'inquiétude.

"**Quand tu dis attiré, tu le pense... Dans le sens sexuel ?  
\- Comment voudrais tu que je le pense d'une autre façon ?"**

Rose se massa les tempes dans l'espoir de faire le tri dans sa tête. Dans un sens, Mila avait parfaitement raison. Mais elle se refusait à imaginer que Finn puisse la désirer, elle, sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur. C'était contre ce qu'ils s'étaient toujours promis. Cela dit, la dernière fois ou ils s'étaient fait une promesse de ce genre était à leurs 15 ans, lorsque Finn avait eu une crise de jalousie en rencontrant le petit ami de Rose. Ils avaient ensuite eu une longue discussion, dans laquelle Finn assurait que sa jalousie n'était pas due à un quelconque sentiment amoureux, mais plutôt à la peur que Rose fasse passer son copain en premier, et qu'elle n'accorde plus beaucoup de temps à Finn. Ils s'étaient alors juré qu'entre eux, il n'y aurai jamais plus que de l'amitié.  
Mais les temps avaient changé. Finn avait maintenant 18 ans, et Rose allait les avoir en Janvier prochain. Il se pouvait très bien que ses sentiments à l'égard de la jeune fille aient changé, en l'espace de trois ans. Cela dit, Rose se refusait à imaginer un truc pareil

"**Mila... Je persiste à dire qu'il est impossible que Finn soit amoureux de moi, ou même éprouve un tant soit peu de désir envers moi.  
\- Et toi, Rose, tu ne serais pas un peu amoureuse de Finn par hasard ?"  
**  
Rose faillit s'étouffer face à cette question si directe.

"**Comment ça ?  
\- Bah oui, tu es en train de refuser l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose entre vous deux depuis tout à l'heure. Mais ne serais tu pas un peu en colère que Finn t'ai embrassée et ne t'ai pas dit qu'il t'aimait par la suite ? Tu es peut être juste fâchée et vexée, car tu pense qu'il ne t'aime pas et que tu aurais bien aimé qu'il te dise que ce baiser avait bien une signification pour vous deux."**

Rose ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle ne savait pas ou elle en était. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde que ses sentiments puissent avoir parlé pour elle. Elle avait bien remarqué que depuis quelques temps, elle ne regardait plus Finn de la même façon, dans le sens ou elle s'autorisait à le regarder un peu plus longtemps qu'elle le devrait lorsqu'il se mettait torse nu devant elle. Lorsqu'il l'enlaçait, elle ne le ressentait plus de la même manière qu'avant. Et leur baiser de ce matin lui avait fait un drôle d'effet, à vrai dire. Mais de la à dire qu'elle était amoureuse ?  
Le doute s'empara d'elle tout d'un coup. Se pouvait il qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de Finn Odair, son meilleur ami depuis la naissance ?

"**Mila... Et si j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de Finn ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passerait ?  
\- Ça, il n'y a que toi qui puisse le savoir.  
\- Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis. Je n'arrive pas à analyser mes sentiments.  
\- Je pense plutôt que tu as peur, Rose. Mais c'est normal. Je n'aurais qu'un conseil à te donner: parle lui. Va chez lui et ayez une discussion sérieuse. Histoire de tout mettre à plat. Qui sait, peut être que vous vous avouerez votre amour mutuellement.  
\- Mila... Comment réagirais tu si je sortais avec lui ?  
\- Exactement comme maintenant. Je me contenterais de me réjouir pour vous."**

Rose poussa un long soupir. Pourquoi avait il fallu que Mila suggère l'idée qu'elle éprouve quelque chose pour Finn ? Si elle n'avait rien supposé, Rose n'aurait certainement jamais eu tous ces doutes à propos de ses sentiments.

"**Je suis désolée, mais il va falloir que j'y ailles**, s'excusa Mila auprès de Rose. **Appelle moi si tu réussi à lui parler, d'accord ?  
\- Ok. A demain, Mila**, fit Rose."

Mila sortit de la pièce non sans avoir rassuré son amie. Rose resta un long moment assise sur son lit, avant de se lever pour enfiler des chaussures afin de se rendre chez son meilleur ami. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils aient une conversation sérieuse, tous les deux.  
En arrivant devant chez les Odair, qui vivaient à deux pas de chez eux, dans l'ancienne maison de Katniss au village des vainqueurs, Rose hésita longuement avant de toquer à leur porte. Elle attendit longuement avant qu'Annie ne lui ouvre, un sourire collé au visage.

"**Rose ! Comment vas tu aujourd'hui ?  
\- Ça va**, mentit la jeune fille. **Excuse moi de te déranger, mais est ce que Finn est la ?"**

La mine d'Annie s'assombrit aussitôt.

"**Oui, il est la. Il est revenu il y a trois bonnes heures."**

Cela voulait donc dire que Finn n'avait tout simplement pas désiré se rendre chez les Mellark, ce qui augmenta un peu plus la colère de Rose.

"**Tu m'en vois ravie... Je veux dire, comme il n'était pas la tout à l'heure, je m'inquiétais...  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, il va bien."**

Seulement, la tête déconfite d'Annie en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

"**Est ce que je peux lui parler ? **Demanda timidement Rose."

Elle eut l'impression d'attendre une éternité avant d'obtenir une réponse.

"**Désolée, mais je crois que Finn ne veut voir personne pour le moment."**

Rose fit en sorte de ne pas laisser exploser sa colère devant Annie. Elle se força à adopter une attitude calme et posée.

"**Ok. Merci quand même, Annie. Passe une bonne soirée.  
\- Toi aussi, Rose."**

Puis la porte se referma. Rose partit en fulminant. Elle en voulait terriblement à Finn, qui ne voulait pas lui parler, malgré leur petite aventure le matin même. Leur amitié était en péril, elle le sentait. Ils risquaient bien de ne jamais redevenir les meilleurs amis qu'ils avaient été la veille au soir. Cela l'énervait prodigieusement, de savoir qu'ils ne seraient certainement plus jamais les mêmes à cause d'un baiser.  
Mais surtout, elle lui en voulait de l'avoir embrassée sans aucune explication.  
Car s'il ne l'avait pas fait, ils n'en seraient pas la, avec un Finn qui refusait de lui parler.

"_Et je n'aurais jamais réalisé que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de Finn Odair, _songea t'elle."

* * *

_Je sais, je n'ai aucune excuse pour cette longue absence. J'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration, et j'en suis vraiment désolée :/_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je reviens aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 6, ou l'heure des explications (ou pas) entre nos personnages. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, alors j'espère qu'il vous a plu à vous aussi :) _

_Pour les lecteurs de Enfin Libres (?), la suite ne devrait pas tarder non plus, je suis encore une fois désolée de m'être absentée si longtemps :/ _

_Bref, trêve de blabla, et à bientôt pour la suite ;_)


	8. Chapter 7

Avant toute chose... Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps pour écrire ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu comme une panne d'inspiration ces temps ci (d'ailleurs mon autre fiction en a aussi pati). Mais je reviens aujourd'hui en force, pour publier le chapitre 7 !  
Encore désolée, j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même ce chapitre, ou les choses commencent un peu à se corser !

* * *

Chapitre 7

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Rose attendait Mila chez elle, la regardant s'affairer de toute part. En effet, la jeune fille mettait un temps fou à se préparer, ce qui commençait à réellement agacer Rose, qui, déjà reticente à aller à la fête de Jesica, sa camarade de lycée, jouait les bonnes poires en attendant sa meilleure amie pour l'y conduire.

"**Mila, tu ne voudrais pas te bouger un peu au moins ?** Gémit Rose.  
\- **Relax, je suis prête dans cinq minutes. Pas la peine d'être aussi impatiente, se plaignit Mila.**  
**\- Ecoutes, Mila, je suis deja gentille d'accepter de venir à cette fête avec toi, donc évite de me pousser à bout ou tu vas devoir y aller à pieds."**

Sous les menaces de son amie, Mila se dépêcha donc du mieux qu'elle put, et en deux minutes, les filles étaient déjà dans la voiture des Mellark, prêtée à leur fille pour la soirée. Rose s'empressa de mettre le contact, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de poser les yeux sur la petite photo qui trônait sur le tableau de bord, et les représentaient, les familles Mellark et Odair, tous réunis lors d'un repas de Noël quelques années plus tôt.

"**Rose, je sais que ça ne va pas fort entre toi et Finn, mais... Peut être ne sera t-il pas la tu sais ? Tu peux profiter de la soirée sans t'en préoccuper.**  
**\- Et s'il vient, je fais quoi ? Je sais très bien que je ne serais pas capable de rester dans la même pièce que lui sans tirer la gueule**, grommela Rose en guise de réponse.  
**\- Ne te focalise pas sur ça. Pour l'instant, profites, tu verras bien après.**  
**\- Mouais..."**

La jeune fille n'était pas vraiment convaincue, mais accepta tout de même de se rendre jusque chez Jessica. Et au début, l'ambiance fut même plutôt bonne. Rose parla un moment avec diverses personnes, une cannette de bière à la main. Elle s'était jurée de ne pas trop boire, et une cannette lui paraissait assez raisonnable. Elle et Mila s'amuserent donc pendant une bonne heure, à danser, parler avec leurs camarades.  
Mais au bout de cette heure ci, alors que Rose commençait vraiment à oublier ses petits soucis quotidiens, elle entendit une voix, reconnaissable entre toutes, faire son entrée dans le vestibule. Elle sentir immédiatement Mila lui agripper le bras.

"**Fais comme s'il n'était pas la..."**

Mais Rose ne l'entendait pas dd cette oreille. Elle était incapable de détacher le regard de son... Meilleur ami ? Ex meilleur ami ? Elle ne savait même plus comment le définir. Bref, elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Au début, le jeune homme ne daignait pas lui accorder un regard. Mais une fois qu'il vit la jeune fille, ce fut une toute autre histoire. Son regard accrocha celui de Rose, et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. L'adolescente ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle aurait pu prendre son courage à deux mains et aller voir son meilleur ami, mais elle ne s'en sentait pas capable sur le moment. Elle préféra rester ainsi à le regarder, comme pour essayer de dialoguer de manière muette, ce qu'elle regretta amèrement, car une voix qu'elle connaissait malheureusement très bien la tira de sa torpeur.

"**Finn, qu'est ce que tu fais planté dans ce couloir ? Allons plutôt saluer tout le monde !"**

Aux paroles de la voix suraigüe dd cette peste de Lisa, Rose retrouva soudain ses esprits. Elle mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte que Finn était accompagné de la "petasse espagnole", comme elle la surnommait. Mais ce qui la fit le plus sortir de ses gonds, c'est lorsque la petasse en question la vit, elle, l'ex meilleure amie, seule en train de regarder désespérément un garçon qui ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole. Et à ce moment, Lisa, consciente du froid entre les deux adolescents, et poussée par son coté peste, passa un bras autour des épaules de Finn. Et Rose aurait très bien pu rester de marbre si ce dernier n'avait pas détourné le regard à ce moment précis pour suivre Lisa, un bras passé autour de sa taille.  
Rose essayait de garder sa colère pour elle, histoire de ne pas gâcher la soirée de Jessica. Mais intérieurement, elle bouillonnait. Comment pouvait il lui faire ça ? Lui qui, il y a quelques temps, affirmait encore que lui et Lisa, ça ne collerait jamais? Lui qui, il y a peu, avait embrassé sa meilleure amie, avant de ne plus lui parler, pour finalement se retrouver dans les bras de Lisa, la pire ennemie de la meilleure amie en question ? La rage qu'elle contenait en elle était sur le point de sortir. Elle n'avait plus du tout envie de s'amuser et d'oublier la présence de Finn. Au lieu de ça, elle préféra se diriger vers la table des boissons, ou elle se servit un plein verre de vodka pure, qu'elle but d'un trait, avant de s'en resservir une autre. Les gens autour la regardait tous d'un air ahuri, mais aucun ne daignait venir empêcher Rose de se saouler. Sauf Mila, qui, voyant son amie essayer de se mettre dans un état impossible, courut vers elle pour lui arracher le troisième verre qu'elle était en train de se servir.

"**Rose, t'es folle ! Arrêtes ça tout de suite, qu'est ce qui te prends ?**  
**\- Regarde sur ta gauche, tu verras par toi même, rétorqua cette dernière d'une voix froide.**  
**\- J'ai vu, Rose, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te saouler de cette façon. Si tu veux, on s'en va, ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde.**  
**\- Je ne veux pas m'en aller. Laisse moi tranquille maintenant, j'ai pas besoin d'une baby-Sitter qui me dise sans cesse quoi faire."**

Puis elle repoussa Mila sans ménagement, avant de se servir un énième verre de vodka, puis de se rendre sur la piste d'un pas titubant. Mila essayait bien de la rattraper, mais c'était peine perdue. Rose agrippait déjà le col d'un garçon inconnu, et se collait à lui de manière assez sensuelle, ce qui le déplaisait pas au garçon en question. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête, elle ne savait plus rien. Elle était juste la, à danser avec un inconnu.  
Mila, quant à elle, soupira de lassitude en voyant sa meilleure amie enchainer les mecs. Elle en embrassait certains, buvait un verre, en embrassait un autre, reprenait un verre... Mila n'avait pas peur que la jeune fille regrette sa soirée le lendemain, mais surtout qu'elle fasse un coma éthylique. Avec la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité, elle était en bonne voix. Dans un élan de désespoir, elle allait aller demander à Finn de la sortir de cet état la, étant donné que c'était lui qui l'avait mise dans cet état la. Mais alors qu'elle se retournait pour essayer d'apercevoir le jeune homme, elle croisa son regard, qui se dirigeait vers Rose, et trahissait une certaine rage. Puis, comme sa meilleure amie, Finn se retourna pour se servir trois, quatre, cinq verres de vodka à la suite, puis attaquer la bouteille de Get27. Désespérée, Mila essaya de se diriger vers lui, mais il lui jeta un regard si méprisant qu'elle préféra rester sur ses gardes. Toutefois, elle s'approcha prudement de lui.

**"Finn, te mets pas dans le même état qu'elle...**  
**\- Mila, laisse moi. Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie aux dernières nouvelles.**  
**\- Vous êtes tous les deux immatures au possible ! Au lieu de vous parler et d'essayer d'arranger les choses, vous vous murez dans le silence et vous consolez avec l'alcool...**  
**\- Mila, fous moi la paix, maintenant**. J'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir ce que je dois faire."

Puis, après une énième gorgée de Get, Finn s'en alla finalement en direction des toilettes, sous leregard médusé de ses amis, qui l'avait regardé vider l'équivalent d'une bouteille de vodka en environ cinq minutes. Ce qui les étonna le plus, ce fut de ne pas le voir s'écrouler après ça. Mila était désespérée par ses deux amis qui, au lieu de se parler, préféraient se saouler jusqu'à un point nullement raisonnable. Elle n'avait cependant plus envie de jouer aux grandes soeurs responsables. Elle allait aller chercher Rose, mais elle vit cette dernière se diriger dans la même direction que Finn. Prise de panique, elle essaya de se mettre en travers de son chemin. Qui sait ce qui pouvait se passer s'ils se voyaient, tous deux trop pleins pour se croiser sans que quelque chose ne se produise ? Mais à peine se trouva t-elle devant Rose qu'elle se prit une gifle magistrale, qui la fit atterrir sur le sol.

"Laisse moi, maintenant. J'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir ce que je fois faire, vociféra Rose avant de partir."

Mila, au bord des larmes, essaya de se raisonner, de se dire que ses amis étaient trop saouls pour se rendre compte de la manière dont ils lui parlait. Et elle se décida d'arrêter d'essayer de les raisonner. Après tout, ils étaient bien assez grands pour ça.

Finn, trop occupé à donner des coups dans le mur, n'aperçut d'abord pas sa meilleure amie, qui se dirigeait vers les toilettes. Mais cela ne tarda pas. Lorsqu' il la vit, un flot d'émotions le submergea, toutes plus fortes les unes que les autres. Il ne savait pas s'il devait la frapper, lui crier dessus, l'embrasser. Peut être les trois à la fois. Il n'en savait absolument rien. Et à peine eut-il le temps de réfléchir qu'il agrippa Rose par le bras pour la tirer vers lui, plus violement qu'il ne le voulait. Mais il était bourré, il ne se contrôlait pas. Il arrêta la jeune fille à quelques centimètres de lui, suffisamment prêt pour sentir son souffle saccadé et chargé d'alcool. Mais il s'en fichait. Lui aussi puait la vodka après tout. Au début, Rose ne parut pas comprendre. Elle essaya de questionner Finn, mais sa question se retrouva transformée en un pitoyable croassement. De son côté, Finn essayait de se raisonner. Mais son abus d'alcool lui empêcha de le faire correctement. Il croisa le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille, et ce fut l'élément de trop.

"Au diable le bon sens, murmura t-il faiblement."

Puis, sans aucune autre parole, il s'empara de la bouche de Rose, qui, trop saoule pour le repousser, se contenta de soupirer longuement. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un baiser romantique, c'était juste un baiser chargé d'alcool. Ne retenant plus ses pulsions, Finn poussa Rose sur le mur face à eux pour la plaquer contre celui ci, tout en gardant la possession de ses lèvres. Tout de suite, leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent afin de laisser leurs langues se rencontrer dans une danse effrénée. Finn souleva les bras de Rose pour les retenir à l'aide du sien, et laisser Rose sans défense, complètement vulnérable. Profitant de cette vulnérabilité, il passa une main sur sa hanche droite, suivant sa courbe, et s'aventurant jusque sur sa cuisse, puis remontant vers le bas de son dos. Les deux adolescents soupirèrent conjointement, puis Rose se libéra finalement pour enlever son t-short, puis crocheter ses bras à la nuque de Finn après l'avoir également débarrassé de son haut. Elle avait tellement besoin de le sentir contre elle qu'elle se fichait bien d'être en plein milieu d'un couloir. Elle passa également ses jambes autour de son bassin, afin de les rapprocher encore plus. Elle avait besoin de cette proximité l'espace d'un instant, pour oublier tout ce qui l'entourait. Leur échange se fit plus sensuel, leur envie plus pressante, et leurs soupirs emplirent l'espace en un rien de temps. Tous deux n'arrivaient pas à contenir l'envie soudaine qui les poussait à cet échange, sans doute sous l'effet irréversible de l'alcool.  
Finn aurait pu continuer à l'embrasser des heures durant, mais sa raison le rattrapa, et il lâcha la jeune fille en la posant sur le sol, sans rajouter de distance entre leurs deux corps. Ils restèrent fronts collés, haletants et transpirants. Ce fut Rose qui, la première, ouvrit la bouche.

"Finn, qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Croassa t-elle."

Tous deux étaient bourrés, pourtant ils arrivèrent à formuler des pensées claires à propos de ce qui venait de se passer .

"Rose...  
\- J'ai besoin de savoir. Tu es parti sans me donner d'explications, aujourd'hui j'en ai besoin."

Leurs voix étaient rauques, tremblantes, signe qu'ils n'étaient pas dans leur état le plus clair.

"Je sais pas. Je dois... J'ai besoin de temps.  
\- Pourquoi ? Pour quoi faire ?  
\- Réfléchir. A tout ça. Ce que je ressens. Ce que je veux. Ce que je fais. Tout.  
\- Finn, arrêtes...  
\- Rose, j'ai besoin qu'on s'éloigne. Un moment. Pour que je mette mes idées en ordre.  
\- Mais..."

Sans avoir eu le temps de le rappeler, Finn se décolla d'elle aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, puis remit son t-shirt et se dirigea vers le salon, ou la fête bâtait son plein. Dégoutée, Rose s'y dirigea à son tour, but encore et encore, dansa toujours plus sensuellement, tout en jetant des regards à Finn, qui ne daignait pas lui accorder la moindre attention. Alors elle but encore, lui aussi, toujours plus. Ils se retrouvèrent complètement saouls au milieu de la piste, Rose se colla à lui, il se laissa faire. Tout le monde les regardait drôlement, mais ils étaient tellement bourrés qu'ils ne voyaient plus clairement. Après deux autres verres de vodka, Rose essaya tant bien que mal de tenir sur ses pieds, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, sa tête tapant par terre avec un bruit sourd. Après ça, sous les bruits horrifiés de l'assemblée, la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut Finn, lui aussi par terre, la regardant avec une intensité qu'elle ne connaissait pas chez lui. Étrangement, ils se mirent à rire conjointement, de manière complice. Puis tous deux sombrèrent, lentement, comme lorsque l'on s'endort. Sauf que leur sommeil était pour le moins anormal, mué par les effets d'une soirée dévastatrice***


	9. Chapter 8

1 an après, le retour d'une disparue, bis...

Absence beaucoup trop longue, et surtout parfaitement injustifiable... Enfin bref, je ne vais même pas essayer de l'expliquer, je ne le pourrais pas.

J'espère tout de meme que certains courageux auront encore la foi pour poursuivre cette histoire... D'autant plus que j'ai décidé de passer en POV interne. Je crois que c'est le fait de raconter une histoire en POV externe qui me bloquait en fait. Du coup, après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé de faire ce changement. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop perturbant.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8

-Rose-

Deux semaines. Deux semaines depuis la fête chez Jessica. Depuis mon horrible erreur. Je crois qu'embrasser Finn sous le coup de l'alcool est la pire décision que j'ai jamais prise. Ça nous a encore plus éloignés que ce que nous étions déjà. Nous ne nous parlons plus. Lorsque nous nous croisons dans les couloirs, j'évite son regard et il fait de même. Il ne vient plus me dire bonjour le matin devant mon casier. Il passe devant comme si de rien n'était pour aller saluer sa bande de potes de l'équipe de foot. Mais le pire du pire, dans toute cette histoire (et rien que d'en parler ça me donne envie de vomir), monsieur traîne de plus en plus avec Lisa Rodriguez. En fait, quand je dis de plus en plus, c'est tout le temps. Elle est tout le temps collée à lui, toujours après lui. Ils mangent tous les jours ensemble à la cafétéria, et il la raccompagne chez elle tous les soirs. J'ai des doutes sur la nature de leur relation. J'ai peur de la connaître, surtout. Les voir ensemble me débecte. Mais je n'ai pas envie de crier au scandale. Alors ce que je fais, c'est me plaindre auprès de Mila. Tous les jours. Je pense que ça doit devenir assez lassant pour elle. Écouter les jérémiades de sa meilleure amie à propos de son autre meilleur ami à qui on ne peut plus adresser la parole. Car c'est bel et bien la situation dans laquelle se trouve Mila : ses deux meilleurs amis de chaque côté, et à elle de choisir.

Selon elle, le choix était vite fait : Finn à une horde de potes pour rester avec lui et, de plus (toujours selon Mila), c'est lui qui a commis l'erreur de m'embrasser, le fameux matin après que je l'aie rassuré du mieux que je pouvais. Du coup, elle refuse de lui parler, sauf quand elle essaie tant bien que mal de le faire réagir et de le faire venir s'excuser. Mais je pense qu'elle n'y arrivera pas de sitôt. Je connais Finn comme ma poche, il n'est pas du genre à s'épancher sur ce qu'il ressent.

Nous sommes actuellement dans ma chambre, où nous sommes censées réviser pour nos devoirs respectifs, avant de nous rendre à une fête. Mila a pensé que ça me changerait les idées, nous qui ne sommes pas sorties depuis le désastre. Mais je n'arrive pas à me sortir Finn de la tête. Comme chaque jour depuis maintenant deux semaines. Et Mila l'a très bien remarqué, car elle n'arrête pas de me fixer, et se décide finalement à interrompre le silence plus que gênant.

"Enfin, Rose, admet le ! Vous êtes tous les deux irrémédiablement attirés l'un par l'autre, sauf que vous avez trop peur de vous le dire en face !

\- Je ne suis pas...

\- Arrête tes conneries. Je te connais bien trop pour ça. Et puis je te rappelle que tu me l'as plus ou moins avoué il y a deux semaines.

\- C'était sous le coup de l'émotion. Si j'ai dit que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de lui...

\- Tu ne peux rien me cacher Rose, tu le sais bien."

Oh que oui, je le sais. Malheureusement.

Effectivement, pendant ces deux semaines, je me suis rendue à l'évidence. Je commençais à voir en Finn plus qu'un frère de cœur. Amoureuse, je n'irai pas jusque là. Mais disons que mes sentiments ont changé. Et ce pas uniquement depuis le baiser. Cela fait quelques temps que mon attitude s'est modifiée. La jalousie de le voir avec Lisa, le fait de rougir lorsqu'il se mettait torse-nu devant moi... Tout cet ensemble représentait des signes avant coureurs que je n'avais pas vus venir. Et maintenant qu'ils sont là, ils me frappent en plein cœur. Et je ne peux plus les éviter.

Le problème est : déjà, nous ne parlons plus. Et je me vois mal revenir vers lui en lui avouant que je commence à développer des sentiments pour lui. Et ensuite, je doute fortement que ce soit réciproque. Un baiser (enfin deux, mais je ne compte pas celui à la vodka) devrait me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais pourquoi diable traînerait il avec Lisa alors ?

"Mila, je crois que je suis dans une sacrée galère.

\- Tu peux le dire. Enfin, moi je ne pense pas tant que ça.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Moi je pense que Finn ressent au moins la même chose que ce que toi tu ressens pour lui.

\- N'importe quoi, je soupire. Monsieur serait attiré par moi en refusant de me parler et en se réfugiant dans les bras de pot de peinture ?

\- Justement, il a peur de se faire rejeter. Et pot de peinture... Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Sûrement parce qu'il est stupide."

Un petit rire nerveux sort de ma bouche. Mila sourit à son tour, ravie de voir mes lèvres esquisser un sourire après deux semaines.

"Bon, on va se préparer ? Je crois qu'il est temps, fait Mila en me tendant ses mains pour me relever."

Nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de bain afin de procéder à un petit ravalement de façade, parce que la, notre apparence laisse à désirer. Je ne me maquille pas énormément (un peu d'ombre à paupières, mascara, rouge à lèvres et basta), mais cela suffit à me réveiller un peu plus la figure. Cette fois, je me sens quand même obligée d'utiliser un anti-cernes. J'ai très mal dormi en ce moment, et mon visage le laisse voir.

"Rose... Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais Finn sera la ce soir, avoue Mila d'un air peiné tout en entreprenant de se boucler les cheveux."

Malheureusement, je le savais déjà. Enfin je m'en doutais.

"Oui, je sais. Malheureusement. Il va encore être accompagné de pot de peinture.

\- Rose... Tu sais, peut être que le forcer à discuter pourrait tout arranger.

\- Mila...

\- Je suis sérieuse. Tu devrais le mettre devant le fait accompli. Le coincer dans un coin et lui parler. Ce serait peut être mieux pour vous."

Je ne sais que répondre aux suggestions de mon amie. Elle n'a pas raison dans le fond, mais en suis je capable ?

"Mila, je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Moi si. Vous partez ensemble dans une semaine. C'est censé être le plus beau voyage de Noël de votre vie. Votre première expérience à l'étranger. Tu ne voudrais pas que ça se passe dans la mauvaise humeur ?"

Sa déclaration provoque en moi un déclic. Il est vrai que dans une semaine, nous serons en route pour notre voyage avec le reste de nos familles. Et je ne vzux pas que l'ambiance soit celle qui règne en ce moment. Pour nous et pour eux.

"Tu sais quoi ? C'est décidé. Ce soir, Finn et moi, on va enfin régler notre problème.

\- Ah, la c'est la Rose que je connais ! Exulte Mila. J'espère simplement que votre discussion ne se terminera pas en conception d'enfants sur un des lits de la maison de Ralph..."

Après un clin d'œil bien appuyé qui lui a valu un coup de coude dans les côtes, nous nous dirigeons bras dessus bras dessous vers la fête, et je tente de rassembler tout mon courage pour mener à bien mon projet.

...

Ralph, l'hôte de la soirée, nous accueille chaleureusement et nous propose de nous débarrasser de nos manteaux. Je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille distraite, désespérément à la recherche de Finn. Je ne sais pas s'il est déjà la. J'espère seulement qu'il ne se pointera pas avec pot de peinture à son bras. Je ne le supporterai pas. Les voir ensemble au lycée me déplaît déjà suffisamment. Mila semble sentir mon appréhension, car elle m'entraîne déjà vers le buffet pour nous servir deux bières.

"Et surtout, tu ne bois pas comme l'autre fois, Rose. Je ne tiens pas à reproduire la situation de la dernière fois. Surtout pas avec tes parents."

Je soupire en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé. Mila m'avait ramenée tant bien que mal chez moi, laissant à d'autres le soin de s'occuper de Finn, qui était dans un état tout aussi lamentable. Elle avait été obligée de sonner chez moi, réveillant ainsi mon père, et devant lui expliquer toute la situation. Ce dernier n'a pas vraiment apprécié ma débauche. Je n'avais jamais bu à ce point la. Déjà qu'il n'était pas un grand partisan du fait que boive de l'alcool, me ramener inconsciente ne lui a vraiment pas plu. Il m'a fait une leçon de morale comme il en a le secret, me promettant de ne rien dire à ma mère. Mais j'avais quand même écopé d'une interdiction de sortie pour la semaine suivante. Voilà (entre autres), la raison pour laquelle nous n'étions plus sorties jusqu'à ce soir.

"T'en fais pas, j'ai bien retenu la leçon. On ne m'y prendra pas de nouveau."

Et c'est là que, pile pendant que je prenais la bonne résolution de me tenir, Finn fait son entrée dans la pièce, suivi de très près par Lisa. Insupportable vision. Je détourne aussitôt les yeux vers le buffet, et me sert un shot de vodka que j'avale cul-sec. L'alcool me brûle la gorge, mais c'est une brûlure qui fait du bien, car je sais qu'elle a le pouvoir de me desinhiber. Mila se précipite vers moi au moment où j'allais me servir un autre verre.

"Rose, tu as promis...

\- C'était avant de le voir avec pot de peinture.

\- Rose, boire n'arrangera rien à la situation. Calme toi, laisse passer ta colère et va lui parler. C'est bien ce que tu avais prévu, non ?"

Effectivement, c'est ce que j'avais prévu. Et il vaudrait mieux que je m'y tienne. Je repose donc mon verre pour me contenter d'un simple jus d'ananas. Mila me sourit, puis m'entraîne vers un canapé pour discuter plus tranquillement.

"Rose, il faut vraiment que tu ailles le voir. Votre situation devient beaucoup trop dérangeante.

\- Pour qui ? Pour toi ou pour nous ? Je rétorque sèchement."

Mila paraît outrée par ma réponse. Elle fronce les sourcils et me regarde d'un air réprobateur.

"Pour tout le monde, idiote. Pour moi parce que mes deux meilleurs amis sont en guerre et que je ne peux plus passer du temps avec eux comme on le faisait avant. Pour vous parce que vous étiez les meilleurs amis du monde, que vous pourriez être plus que ça maintenant, mais que vous vous voilez la face. Et pour vos familles, parce que je te signale que ça leur fait mal de ne plus pouvoir vous avoir tous les deux dans la même pièce."

Ses paroles me font mal au cœur. C'est vrai qu'en plus de nous faire du mal à nous, nous en faisons aux autres. Tout le monde souffre dans cette histoire. Il est grand temps d'en finir.

Je me lève déterminée, et je cherche Finn du regard. Il n'est plus dans la pièce, et Lisa non plus. Je me rend dans la cuisine en espérant les y trouver. Encore raté. Je commence à me demander s'ils ne seraient pas déjà partis. Je ressens soudain comme un grand besoin de prendre l'air. Il faut que je sorte pour réfléchir. Car je n'ai même pas pris le temps de penser à ce que je vais dire à Finn une fois qu'il se trouvera devant moi. Je ferais mieux d'y penser.

Je me dirige vers Ralph afin de retrouver mon manteau. Il m'indique la troisième chambre au bout du couloir. Je m'y rend donc, car je n'ai pas envie de choper la crève une fois dehors. Il doit bien faire 5 degrés, et sortir seulement vêtue d'une robe bustier ne serait pas adapté.

En chemin, je continue de réfléchir à ce que je vais dire à Finn. Plus j'y pense, plus les mots m'échappent. Je ferais mieux de ne pas y penser, cela viendra sur le moment.

J'ouvre la porte de la chambre afin de trouver mon manteau parmi le tas, et là, je manque de déverser le peu d'alcool que j'ai bu sur le tapis.

Devant moi, déjà torses-nus et serrés l'un contre l'autre, se trouvent Finn et Lisa.

Dégoûtée, je repars sans même prendre la peine de me vêtir. Au diable la crève.

_-Finn- _

Ce n'est que quand je vois Rose franchir le pas de la porte que je me rend compte de mon erreur. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Comment ai-je pu penser que coucher avec Lisa me soulagerait ? Au contraire, je ne ressens maintenant que de la culpabilité, et surtout de la honte. Je remet précipitamment mon t-shirt, heureux tout de même de ne pas avoir eu le temps d'aller plus loin. Lisa me lance un regard offensé, mais je m'en fiche. Je cours dans le corridor afin se rattraper Rose. Il faut que je lui parle. Que je lui explique tout.

Je finis enfin par la retrouver devant la porte d'entrée, qui s'apprête à sortir. Sans même une veste. Juste vêtue de sa robe. Je crie son nom pour la forcer à se retourner, mais elle n'en fait rien. Alors je la suis dehors. Je pense que nous allons être malades tous les deux, à sortir en tenues d'été en plein mois de décembre.

Je la retrouve collée au mur, sous le porche, de grosses larmes dévalant ses joues. Cela me fend le cœur de la voir dans cet état. Je ne supporte pas quand elle pleure. Son souffle glace forme de petit nuages dans l'air froid. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter.

_Mais qu'ai-je fait, bon dieu_ ?

Je la rejoins, espérant qu'elle ne me mettra pas une gifle. Même si c'est bien tout ce que je mérite.

"Rose... Je murmure en m'approcher prudemment."

Elle lève les yeux vers moi. Dans son regard, je peux discerner toute sa rage, sa colère, mais aussi sa douleur. J'ai appris à la connaître pour la déchiffrer.

"Oh, ne me dis pas que tu es désolé. Tu avais l'air bien loin d'être désolé avec la langue de Lisa dans ta bouche, persiffle t-elle."

Ouch. Ça fait mal. Mais je l'ai bien mérité.

"Je peux au moins m'expliquer...

\- T'expliquer pour quoi ? Pour le fait qu'à peine deux semaines après m'avoir embrassée sauvagement dans un couloir tu te consoles dans les bras d'une horrible petasse ? Qui plus est sans m'avoir donné une once d'explication ?

\- Je sais que j'ai merdé, Rose. Et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Mais...

\- Ne perds pas ton temps à me donner des excuses sans queue ni tête. C'est bon, retourne mettre ta langue dans la bouche de cette sorcière. Ou autre chose si le cœur t'en dis. On n'a plus rien à se dire, je pense."

Et sur ces paroles, elle tourne les talons pour rentrer dans la maison. Je me laisse glisser contre le mur, désespéré. Elle n'avait que trop raison de me balancer tout ce qu'elle m'a dit à la figure. Je n'avais pas à aller dans les bras d'une autre, qui plus est Lisa. Surtout compte tenu de la situation.

Après l'avoir embrassée, j'étais complètement perdu. Je m'étais laissé aller après l'accès de colère et de tristesse qui s'était emparé de moi. Je savais déjà depuis un moment que je commençais à être de plus en plus attiré par cette fille. Mais ce baiser en a été la preuve bien plus concrète. J'ai alors eu la réaction du pire des lâches : je me suis enfui. Et j'ai refusé de lui parler. Je devais faire le tri dans ma tête. Savoir ce que je ressentais vraiment. M'éloigner d'elle. Mais rien à faire, je l'avais toujours dans la tête. Je commençais à ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour cette fille, c'était évident. Et à la soirée de Jessica, quand je l'ai vue dans le couloir... Je n'ai pas résisté. J'étais trop ivre après avoir essayé de la chasser de mes pensées par l'alcool. Et surtout, j'avais trop envie d'elle. Mon corps n'a pas résisté. Et mon cerveau non plus. Et je me suis encore enfui. J'ai été vraiment lâche et je me suis soulé jusqu'à tomber par terre. Depuis ce jour je ne lui avais plus reparlé. Pour tenter de trouver quoi lui dire. Mais j'étais toujours à court. Et ce soir, la voir dans la pièce... Ça m'a mis dans tous mes états. Alors j'ai paniqué. Et je me suis dit que peut être que si je couchais avec Lisa, je parviendrai à oublier ma tristesse et ma peur le temps d'une soirée. J'avais tort. Ça a empiré. Rose m'a surpris, et maintenant j'ai honte. Car ce n'est pas mon genre de coucher avec tout ce qui bouge. Ça l'a été pendant une courte période, ou Rose a tenté de me raisonner. Et ça avait marché.

Je me relève après un certain temps passé dehors, bien décidé à retourner voir Rose pour tout lui avouer sur mes sentiments. Je traverse le salon comme un automate, cherchant seulement Rose. Je ne la trouve pas. Je me dirige alors vers les chambres, dans l'espoir qu'elle soit partie s'y réfugier. Et en effet, mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompé. Sauf que je ne m'attendais pas à la voir accompagnée. Encore moins en sous vêtements dans les bras d'un autre. Tout à coup, c'est ma colère qui reprend le dessus, ne pensant pas au fait que, une demi heure plus tôt, c'était moi à la place de Rose, accompagné de Lisa.

"C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, à ce que je vois, je marmonne sous l'effet de la colère alors que je retourne sur mes pas."

Rose ne me suit pas. Elle ne me supplie pas de la laisser s'excuser. Et je sais qu'elle a raison. Ce n'est que justice. Mais je me saoule quand même, jusqu'à tomber ivre mort dans un canapé, sous les yeux contrariés de Mila. Au loin, Lisa m'aguiche. Alors je prend la pire décision que j'ai jamais prise. Je le suis. Elle nous entraîne dans une chambre. Elle enlève ses vêtements puis les miens. Elle me chauffe, et on couche ensemble. Sans la moindre émotion. À la fin, elle se colle à moi telle une sangsue. Mais ce que je viens de faire ne parvient pas à faire ce que je voulais. Effacer l'image de la seule fille à laquelle j'ai vraiment envie de faire ce que je viens de faire avec Lisa, et que j'ai vraiment envie de prendre dans mes bras comme je le fais en ce moment à contrecœur.

-Rose-

Finn est entré. Mais ça n'a aucune importance. Je veux oublier. Je veux me sentir mieux. Alors je reste dans les bras de ce mec inconnu, toujours en sous vêtements, et surtout, ivre.

Après être revenue à l'intérieur, j'ai bi, beaucoup, jusqu'à subir les avances d'un mec de ma classe. Nathaniel, je crois. Je l'ai suivi dans une chambre, et voilà comment ça a terminé. Par une séance de pelotage. Nathaniel entreprend de me peloter la poitrine, et je me laisse faire. C'est étrangement agréable. Je n'avais jamais laissé quiconque me toucher de cette façon, et ça ne me déplaît pas. Heureux de voir que je ne résiste pas à ses caresses, il place sa main sur l'élastique de ma culotte dans le but de me l'enlever. Je me laisse faire, encore une fois. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, si ce n'est oublier. Je sens quand Nathaniel se presse entre mes jambes qu'il est franchement excité. Sauf que lorsque je relève les yeux, le visage que je vois est celui de Finn.

Alors j'arrête tout. Je me rhabille sous le regard incrédule de Nathaniel. Je m'excuse platement, mais il ne dit rien. Au moins il ne me force à rien. Il me laisse partir tranquillement sans tenter de me plaquer contre le lit. Je me sens presque désolée pour lui. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas perdre ma virginité avec un garçon quelconque. Et surtout, pas en sachant que ce n'est pas le garçon avec lequel j'aimerais le faire.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

-Finn-

Assis sous le porche, je ressasse depuis vingt bonnes minutes l'énorme erreur que je viens de faire. Je n'aurais jamais du coucher avec Lisa. C'était stupide de ma part. Non, même plus que stupide. Surtout après que Rose nous ai surpris une première fois. Mais j'ai été tellement dépassé par les émotions, lorsque je l'ai vue dans les bras de Nathaniel... J'ai cru que j'allais lui sauter dessus pour lui faire enlever ses mains de son corps. Déjà par jalousie pure et simple. Je la voudrais pour moi. Je ne veux plus la voir avec d'autres. Et puis, parce que même si je ne ressentais pas ce que je ressens pour elle, elle est encore vierge. Ou alors elle l'était ? Je ne sais pas à quel temps employer ce verbe. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait avec lui. Elle n'est pas sortie de la maison. Je l'aurais vue si c'était le cas. Elle peut très bien être restée pour avoir fini ce qu'elle avait entreprit. Tout ça pour dire qu'elle est censée être encore vierge et que je refuserais en toutes circonstances qu'elle fasse sa première fois avec un mec qu'elle connaît à peine. D'accord, il est dans sa classe dans la plupart des cours, mais elle ne lui avait jamais parlé jusqu'à ce jour. Enfin, je ne suis pas mieux, à avoir perdu ma virginité dans les bras de Lisa.  
Surtout que je déteste cette fille. Elle est superficielle, aguicheuse au possible, cherchant à tout prix à étendre sa liste de conquêtes... Et totalement cruche, par dessus le marché. En ce moment, elle me colle aux basques en voyant que je ne suis plus accompagné de Rose ni de Mila, et elle me parle sans arrêts. Mais je ne l'écoute jamais bien longtemps. Elle ne parle que d'elle, du prochain gloss qu'elle pense acheter ou bien de la nouvelle teinture qu'elle voudrait faire à ses cheveux. Je me demande si un jour elle a déjà pu avoir une discussion intéressante avec quelqu'un. Probablement pas.  
Pour en revenir à mon état, je me sens vide. Complètement idiot. Honteux. Je m'étais toujours promis que ma première fois se ferait avec une fille que j'aime réellement. Pas avec des coups d'un soir. C'est pour cela que je suis resté vierge jusqu'à maintenant. Je n'ai jamais eu de copine qui en vaille la peine. Comme si Lisa la valait, cette peine... Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de coucher avec une de mes ex, au point où j'en suis. Ça aurait au moins été une plus belle première fois que celle ci. Chaque fois que je donnais un coup de rein, je mourrais d'envie de me retirer directement. Évidemment, la sensation n'était pas désagréable. Je ne vais pas faire comme si physiquement je n'avais rien ressenti. Mon corps reste mon corps. Et Lisa s'est bien débrouillée pour le chauffer même si, en temps normal, si elle me faisait un câlin, je n'aurais aucune réaction. Donc oui, j'ai ressenti du plaisir niveau physique. Sauf que je pense vraiment que j'étais au minimum du minimum. Parce que je n'aime pas Lisa, qu'elle ne m'attire pas et que je me sentais carrément merdique de faire ça. Moralement, c'était pire que tout. Pendant tout l'acte je me suis torturé les méninges pour trouver ce que j'allais dire à Rose pour m'excuser. D'ailleurs, ça a été extrêmement efficace, n'est ce pas, puisque j'en suis encore à ce point la. En clair, ma première fois a été loin d'être parfaite. Mais je veux ranger ce souvenir loin dans mon esprit. C'était la première physiquement, mais il y en aura une autre avec amour. Je me le jure à moi même.

Au moment où ces pensées m'assaillent, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir brutalement, et des bruits de talons qui martèlent le sol, puis s'arrêtent subitement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que c'est _elle_. D'autant plus que _sa_ voix me le confirme peu après.

"Bah alors, t'es pas encore au pieu avec ta blondasse ?"

Aïe. Ça fait mal. Mais ce n'est que ce que je mérite après tout. N'a t-elle pas raison de me rappeler à quel point je suis nul ? Oh que si. Mais je dois avouer que je lui aurais bien rendu la pareille. Si ça n'avait pas été une chance pour me réconcilier avec elle.

"Est ce que tu permets que je t'explique, au moins ? Je soupire.  
\- Il n'y a malheureusement rien à dire Finn. Tu m'as embrassée. À deux reprises. Puis tu m'ignores. Et je te retrouve sur le point de coucher avec la fille que tu as toujours prétendu détester. Excuse moi d'être un peu irritée.  
\- Un peu ? On en parle, de toi et de Nathaniel tout à l'heure ? Je crois que sur ce point on est à égalité."

C'était plus fort que moi. L'alcool a parlé tout seul. Mais je regrette instantanément les paroles que je viens de prononcer lorsque je vois les yeux de Rose se voiler de tristesse.

"Je n'ai pas couché avec lui. J'aurais pu, mais je me suis arrêtée. Je ne voulais pas perdre ma virginité avec n'importe qui."

Ses paroles me vont droit au cœur. Et me rappellent encore une fois combien ma décision était irréfléchie et stupide.

"Et toi, reprend elle, as tu vraiment couché avec Lisa ?"

Elle s'est assise à côté de moi, sur les marches. Je sens qu'elle a une série de questions à me poser, et je sens aussi que ça ne va pas forcément être une partie de plaisir pour moi. Déjà rien que la première. Mais je lui dois la vérité. Si je veux son pardon, je dois être sincère.

"Oui, est la seule réponse que je puisse formuler."

Ses yeux s'assombrissent, me regardent avec un voile de tristesse plus intense encore que tout à l'heure. Ça me fait tellement de mal de la voir dans cet état là et de savoir que c'est moi qui en est responsable...

"Et... C'était la première fois ?  
\- Oui. La première."

Elle reste interdite devant mon aveu en comprenant ce que ça veut dire. Moi qui lui avait toujours promis d'attendre le bon moment, je dois la décevoir. Mais pas question de lui dire que je l'ai fait par désespoir, car je savais que la fille dont j'avais envie allait sûrement me repousser. À savoir elle.

"Finn, tu m'as toujours promis que tu ne le ferais pas avec n'importe qui... Et la, je te retrouve dans les bras de Lisa... À quoi tu joues ?  
\- Je ne joues pas, Rose.  
\- Alors tu peux m'expliquer la raison de ce qui s'est passé ?"

Le voilà, le problème. Je ne peux pas lui expliquer. À moins que... Non. Je ne m'en sens pas capable maintenant.

"Tu sais quoi ? Oublies... Continue de baiser ta sale blonde. Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors je n'ai pas le droit de t'en empêcher. Surtout pas maintenant que je semble définitivement révolue de ta vie, crache t-elle en se levant."

Non, non... Je ne peux pas la laisser penser ça. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour lui prouver qu'elle est loin d'être sortie de ma vie. Enfin si, je le sais... Mais je n'ai pas envie de le lui dire.

_Oh, et puis merde, Finn, si tu la veux vraiment, il faut y mettre du tiens._

"Attends Rose !"

Je lui attrape la main, et rien que ce contact déclenche en moi comme une petite décharge électrique.

"Tu... Tu n'es pas sortie de ma vie. Bien au contraire. Je..."

Je ne me sens pas capable de continuer. Pas ici. Pas maintenant, surtout vu l'ampleur de ce que je veux lui dire.

"Je ne veux juste pas en parler ici, maintenant. Je veux que nous soyons seuls, et au calme. Pour pouvoir clairement t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma tête ces dernières semaines. Je te prie d'accepter de m'écouter. Tu pourras me mettre des claques, si tu veux. Peu importe tant que tu accepte de m'entendre."

Elle me fixe un moment, et ses yeux vont jusqu'à nos mains encore liées. Elle n'enlève pas la sienne, comme je m'y serais attendu. Au contraire, elle exerce même une petite pression contre la mienne. Je ne sais pas si je dois y répondre, mais je n'ai surtout pas le temps de réellement y penser, car je la vois esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire, avant d'entendre sa réponse.

"D'accord, je t'écouterai. Mais seulement si le coup des gifles tient toujours."

Je rigole doucement. Ça, c'est bien ma Rose. À cet instant, je me sens presque comme si tout était revenu à la normale.

"Promis, toutes les claques que tu veux.  
\- Alors demain, chez toi, à 15h00."

Puis, sur ces mots, elle sépare nos mains, puis s'éloigne en dégainant son téléphone pour appeler Mila. Je la regarde un moment, comme ça, sous la neige et le froid. Rien ici ne pourrait lui enlever de sa beauté. Ses cheveux blonds qui attisent tant la jalousie, ses yeux bleus si profonds, son sourire doux et franc. Les courbes parfaites de son corps, sa voix, la façon qu'elle a de pianoter sur sa cuisse pendant un appel téléphonique, ou de replacer une mèche derrière son oreille... Tous ces éléments auxquels j'essayais de ne pas prêter attention jusqu'à cette année, mais qui ont finalement eus raison de moi. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence : c'était écrit. Quiconque normalement composé la côtoyant pendant si longtemps serait incapable de ne pas tomber sous son charme à un moment donné. J'ai essayé de me convaincre du contraire, mais maintenant je crois que c'est peine perdue. Je crois que ce que je ressens pour elle a maintenant dépassé le stade de l'amitié, aussi forte fut-elle. Je suis dans de beaux draps. Comment je vais faire pour essayer de me réconcilier avec elle en toute normalité ? Car c'est ce qu'il faudra que je fasse. Je ne suis pas prêt à lui avouer. Loin de là. Je sais qu'il faudra que je lui explique pourquoi je l'ai embrassée, mais honnêtement, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie d'y penser. Je suis juste heureux qu'elle aie accepté de me parler demain. Mais je sens que ça va être très dur, si nous arrivons à nous réconcilier, de me comporter comme avant.  
Ça fait maintenant quelques semaines que je ne ressens plus la même chose lorsque je suis près d'elle. Avant, j'étais juste heureux d'être avec mon amie d'enfance, de me confier à elle. Je me sentais avec elle comme avec une sœur. Mais un peu avant la soirée qui a fait tout chambouler, j'ai commencé à ressentir des choses différentes. Progressivement. Je pensais de plus en plus à sa beauté. En tant que mec, j'avais conscience même en étant son ami qu'elle était magnifique. Mais quand je la regardais, ça n'était pas une des choses auxquelles je pensais. Désormais, lorsqu'elle m'étreignait comme elle le faisait avant, je ressentais une drôle de sensation. Mon cœur battait plus vite. Et bien que je sache ce que cela signifiait, j'ai refusé de regarder la vérité en face pendant deux semaines. Jusqu'à cette fameuse soirée où, sous le coup de l'émotion, je n'ai pas pu me retenir de l'embrasser. J'en avais besoin. Mais lorsque ce baiser s'est terminé, j'ai compris que j'avais tout fait foirer. Alors je suis parti. Je me suis isolé pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête. Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai bel et bien compris ce que je refusais de comprendre pendant deux semaines. Après ça, je n'ai plus voulu m'approcher d'elle. Je voulais que mes sentiments se taisent un peu, je me disais que peut être que si je m'éloignait, ils partiraient. Loin de la. Ils se sont encore amplifiés. Je ressentais le manque. J'avais besoin d'elle. Plusieurs fois j'ai voulu aller la voir pour tout lui expliquer, au (gros) risque d'essuyer un refus de sa part. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est l'embrasser de nouveau dans un fichu couloir et me soûler, puis coucher avec une autre pour tenter de l'oublier. Pathétique.

"Alors, Finn, t'étais où ? Je te cherchais partout."

Mon sang se glace au son de cette voix. Lisa. Celle avec qui j'ai commis la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux Lisa ?  
\- Oh, je te cherchais, c'est tout, murmure t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Je me demandais quand on pourrait remettre ça, susurre t-elle en me caressant le bras.  
\- Jamais Lisa. J'ai fait une erreur en couchant avec toi, et même en restant avec toi ces derniers temps."

Elle s'écarte comme si je l'avais giflée. Je dois admettre que ça me ferait légèrement sourire, mais je me retiens.

"Comment ça ? S'exclame t-elle, outrée. C'est à cause de l'autre connasse, la bas ?"

Elle montre Rose du menton.

"Sincèrement, tu ne vas pas me laisser pour... Elle ? Je veux dire... Regarde la !"

Oh que oui, je la regarde. Mais pas avec les mêmes pensées que celles que Lisa aimerait que j'ai.

"Lisa, c'est ma meilleure amie depuis que je suis tout petit... Tu ne crois tout de même pas que...  
\- Ah bah ça... Ça en fait, une bonne nouvelle... Les gens seront ravis de savoir que tu couches avec ta meilleure amie...  
\- Je ne couche pas avec elle Lisa ! Et ça n'est pas "à cause" d'elle que je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé. Déjà, c'est pour moi. Coucher avec une fille que je déteste d'ordinaire était purement idiot. Et ensuite, elle m'en veut pour ça, et je ne veux pas perdre mon amitié avec elle pour une fille comme toi."

Elle me regarde, étonnée par mes propos. Je pense que jamais aucun garçon n'a osé lui dire ce genre de choses. Mais il en faut bien un, et si je peux être le premier à la faire redescendre de son trône, et bien j'en suis ravi.  
Au bout d'un long moment, elle se lève, fait mine de repartir, puis se retourne subitement pour ma gifler. Elle y va très fort, et ses ongles trop longs me griffent la peau. Je retiens une grimace, je ne veux pas la laisser gagner. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle s'arrête là, mais au contraire, elle me donne un coup de talon dans les côtes, ce qui cette fois m'arrache un gémissement et me fait me plier en deux. Puis elle me pousse en bas des escaliers. Il n'y a que trois marches sur ce porche, mais vu la douleur à la côte que j'avais, ça ne fait que l'amplifier encore. Et enfin, afin de bien m'achever, elle prend ma tête et la fait cogner contre le sol. Plusieurs fois. Il est gelé, ma tête heurte donc de la glace. À ce moment là, c'est comme si je tombais dans un énorme trou noir. Je crois que mon corps ne supporte pas ce qu'elle est en train de faire.

"T'es vraiment malade, je murmure.  
\- Tu crois que c'est pourquoi qu'aucun mec n'a osé me dire non ?"

Elle est définitivement atteinte. Au bout d'un certain nombre de coups et d'un dernier coup de talon, je sens mon corps s'affaiblir. Un peu trop. J'essaie de me relever, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je sens mes forces me quitter petit à petit. Je sens que je vais m'évanouir.  
Et la je la vois. Je la vois qui court jusqu'à moi, qui gifle Lisa de toutes ses forces. Qui lui hurle dessus. J'entends les mots "appeler", "police", et je comprends qu'elle menace de prévenir quelqu'un. J'entends la main de Lisa s'écraser sur la joue de Rose, mais elle n'en fait rien et se précipite vers moi. Sa main redresse mon visage, ses yeux bleus plongent dans les miens.

Et je sombre.

_-Rose-_

"T'es vraiment une pauvre folle !"

Je hurle en direction de Lisa. Finn vient de s'évanouir sous mes yeux. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

"Que quelqu'un m'aide s'il vous plaît ! Je dois le ramener chez lui ! Il a perdu connaissance !"

Le premier qui accourt est Nathaniel. Pourquoi lui, sincèrement ? Cependant, il m'aide à le porter jusqu'à ma voiture. Je l'allonge sur la banquette arrière. Je sais que je devrais y aller maintenant, mais j'ai quelque chose à faire. Je me dirige à grandes enjambées vers Lisa, et ma poste face à elle.

"Tu es heureuse ? Il est tombé dans les pommes. À cause de toi. Simplement parce qu'il n'a pas voulu coucher avec toi de nouveau."

Plusieurs personnes sont sorties, et maintenant, beaucoup écarquillent les yeux d'un air effaré. Personne ne la pensait comme ça, et je suis bien heureuse que sa réputation en prenne un coup.

"Tu sais quoi ? Je suis bien heureuse qu'on aie des spectateurs. Au moins, chacun d'eux saura que Lisa Rodriguez ne met pas tous les mecs dans son lit pour sa beauté, mais pour sa folie. Elle les frappe, comme elle vient de le faire sur Finn. Et ne nie pas, j'ai entendu cette partie la.  
\- Et bien profitions du fait qu'on aie des spectateurs pour leur apprendre que tu couches avec ton meilleur ami.  
\- Au moins, moi je ne suis pas folle."

Et sur ces mots, je me retourne pour partir jusqu'à ma voiture. Je remarque que Mila m'y attend. Elle a dû entendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

"Et si je te vois traîner de nouveau autour de Finn, j'appellerai la police pour de bon, c'est clair ?  
\- Tu crois vraiment que tu me fais peur ? Arrête ton petit jeu, Mellark, tu n'effraies personne."

Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle ne le mérite tout simplement pas. Et puis, Finn attend dans la voiture, toujours inconscient, sans doute. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque.  
Je rejoins Mila et grimpe dans ma voiture. Je regarde si Finn ne s'est pas réveillé, mais il semble toujours évanoui, ce qui commence à m'inquiéter plus que sérieusement. Je pousse un long soupir, puis je démarre.

"Rose... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je sais que Lisa a tapé sur Finn... Mais... Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a eu exactement ?  
\- Je ne peux pas en parler tout de suite. Je te raconterai tout à l'heure, quand on sera rentrées, d'accord ?"

Pour l'instant, je veux juste me dépêcher d'arriver pour mettre Finn au lit et en sécurité. J'espère vraiment qu'il va se réveiller avant que je ne sois partie. Je ne veux pas qu'il prenne peur en se retrouvent dans ma chambre d'amis. Il connaît la pièce, mais je veux être là à son réveil. Je devrais attendre à son chevet... Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire. Mais avant il faut que je parle à Mila. Elle doit vraiment se faire du soucis.  
Lorsque nous arrivons, nous nous empressons de sortir Finn de la voiture. Il est toujours dans les vapes. Je pousse la porte du mieux que je peux avec Finn dans les bras, puis nous nous débrouillons pour l'amener jusqu'à la chambre d'amis. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller pour l'instant. Je ne peux plus tenir comme ça. J'aimerais appeler un médecin, mais la nuit, à cette heure tardive, cela me semble presque impossible. Nous le mettons au lit, je le borde, puis je décide de sortir raconter la soirée à Mila avant de revenir au chevet de Finn. Lorsque nous sortons, elle a l'air de ne plus tenir en place. Mais surtout, elle me semble plutôt inquiète.

"Alors, Rose, raconte moi... Je suis inquiète. Je sens qu'il s'est passé un truc important...  
\- Finn a couché avec Lisa."

J'ai sorti ça d'une traite. Mila a l'air sous le choc, et je la comprends. Je n'aurais peut être pas dû commencer par la. Mais je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre.

"Mais... Pourquoi ? Je veux dire.. Il était encore vierge...  
\- Je sais. Laisse moi t'expliquer. Je les ai surpris ensemble une première fois. Ça m'a mise hors de moi. Ne me demande pas pourquoi il était en train de la peloter, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Il est alors sorti à la hâte, et a tenté de m'expliquer. Mais je n'ai rien voulu entendre. Et la vient la partie où tu vas me tomber dessus...  
\- Rose, ne me dis pas que tu as...  
\- Je n'ai couché avec personne si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Mais j'ai failli. Et je ne me suis pas bourrée jusqu'à tomber parce que comme tu le vois je tiens encore sur mes pieds...  
\- Attends... Tu as "failli" coucher avec quelqu'un ? Pour de vrai ?  
\- Oui pour de vrai. Je me suis faite peloter par Nathaniel avant de le repousser parce que je me suis rendue compte que j'agissais sous le coup de la colère et que ça ne servait à rien. Ça te va ?  
\- Rose, c'est important. Alors arrête de prendre ça à la légère."

Je sais que c'est important. Mais tout ce que je veux, pour l'instant, c'est savoir si Finn va bien. Pas subir un interrogatoire de ma meilleure amie.

"Tu te rends compte ? Tu as failli perdre ta virginité avec un mec que tu connaisà peine. Alors meme que tu es en train de tomber amoureuse d'un autre...  
\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Finn !  
\- Menteuse... Mais passons. Rose, tu as failli commettre la plus grosse erreur de ta vie, j'espère que tu en as conscience.  
\- Mila, je sais que tu t'inquiètes.. Mais je vais bien.  
\- Promet moi de ne jamais recommencer. Et raconte moi la suite. Je sens que tu as encore des choses à me dire.  
\- Promis. Ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est qu'après, je suis sortie prendre l'air. Et je l'ai vu. Finn. Il était assis la. Et on a parlé. Il m'a avoué ce qu'il avait fait. Et après je n'ai plus voulu entendre quoi que ce soit...  
\- Mais ? Me questionne Mila. Je sens qu'il y a un mais derrière...  
\- Mais il a voulu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait ces deniers temps. Nous devions nous retrouver demain, à 15h00. J'ai accepté, puis je suis partie pour te téléphoner. Et c'est là que pot de peinture est arrivée. Je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'il s'est passé très exactement. Je sais juste que quand je me suis retournée, Finn était à terre, et j'ai entendu Lisa grommeler quelque chose qui voulait dire qu'elle se servait de la force pour attirer les mecs dans son lit. Une vraie folle.  
\- Elle est complètement atteinte, cette file ! Comment tu peux faire ça ? Je suppose que Finn a dû rejeter ses avances pour la mettre dans cet état...  
\- Mais Mila, il a couché avec elle juste avant...  
\- Et alors ? Il regrette sûrement."

Je n'avais pas pensé à cette éventualité. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Lisa avait frappé Finn. Je savais juste qu'elle se servait de sa force pour attirer les garçons. Mais je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement entre ça et un potentiel regret de mon ami. L'ai-je trop vite jugé ? Sûrement. En même temps, il ne m'a pas laissé l'occasion de porter un meilleure jugement sur lui. Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il regrettait. Mais maintenant que Mila me l'a dit... J'entrevois cette possibilité. Et bizarrement, cela me réchauffe le cœur de le savoir. Ça veut dire que mon Finn est encore là, et qu'il ne m'a pas barrée de sa vie. Ça veut dire que nous pouvons encore nous pardonner mutuellement.

"Mila, il va falloir que j'aille voir comment il va... Je ne veux pas le laisser dans cet état sans surveillance. Je suis peut être paranoïaque, mais je ne me sens pas de le laisser.  
\- Je te comprend Rose. Mais appelle moi demain, d'accord ? Et envoie moi un message dès qu'il se réveille."

Elle m'étreint quelques instants, puis quitte ma maison en direction de la sienne. J'en profite pour aller directement au chevet de Finn. Je ne prend même pas le temps de me démaquiller, et j'entre dans la pièce. Lorsque je le vois, il a les yeux ouverts. Mon cœur bat de nouveau. Il va bien. Il est en sécurité ici. Je m'approche doucement de son lit, puis je m'agenouille près de lui. Lorsqu'il me voit, il écarquille les jeux, comme s'il était surpris.

"Rose... Tu es restée avec moi...  
\- Finn, je ne pouvais pas te laisser. Tu étais vraiment dans un sale état.  
\- Mais après ce que je t'ai fait...  
\- Ma promesse tiens toujours tu sais. Je resterai toujours avec toi."

Sur ces paroles, il ferme de nouveau les yeux. Cette fois, je sais que c'est un vrai sommeil, qu'il n'est pas inconscient... Mais je décide de rester au cas où. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de le laisser. J'ai trop peur pour lui. Je m'installe donc dans l'autre lit, situé à quelques centimètres du sien. Et puis, je disais vrai. Ma promesse tient toujours. Même si, désormais, je ne prononce plus ces paroles de manière amicale. Car il m'est évident que Finn est maintenant plus pour moi. Et cela me fait peur. Je ne veux pas avoir à affronter ce genre de sentiments. Je ne veux pas être attirée par mon meilleur ami. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard. Et je vais être incapable d'oublier ce que je ressens. Je m'allonge sur le lit en poussant un long soupir.

_Pourquoi a t-il fallu que ça tombe sur lui _?


End file.
